Asesinato en la rue Liz
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Kagome por fin despierta,pero sin memoria. ahora Inuyasha deberá protegerla de todo y todos. ¿cúal es el pasado tuyo? un fic InuxKag algo cruel pero lindo... lean plis! cap 6. esos misteriosos ojos...
1. Prólogo

**Asesinato en la rue Liz.**

Holas! Bueno, aquí me tienen con el nuevo fic, que en algún lugar comente que estaba escribiendo. Tiene algunos capítulos con algún grado de violencia… aviso, para que no haya reclamos posteriores.

Bueno los dejo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha© no me pertenece…. Y si lo tuviera créanme que hace rato que mataba a cierto personaje algo "molesto" para las relaciones personales… jejeje…. ah, y si algún lector de Edgar Allan Poe se siente ofendido con el título, pues es solo el leve parecido y nada mas.

**Prólogo.**

Se podía escuchar el suave murmullo de los finos tacones sobre el frío y húmedo empedrado. Un débil farol iluminaba precariamente a la mujer que caminaba en dirección hacía él. Un grueso abrigo negro la cubría de la densa niebla que había en la calle, y el suave resplandor de una cadena de plata con una flor por medalla. Se veía su figura caminar erguida, susurrando palabras inaudibles.

La calle estaba ubicada en los suburbios de Londres. Mientras mas se acercaba al farol, miraba en dirección al cielo, nerviosa, observando con dificultad trozos de un color morado… preparando la tormenta que se desataría irremediablemente.

. Maldito Naraku, porque me tuvo que citar tan tarde –murmuraba con ira la joven mujer, dando un vistazo a la calle por la que caminaba. Estaba oscuro, y solo el farol junto a un pequeño callejón al fondo daba algo de luz… pero no ayudaba en mucho, sólo daba una luz tan tenue que hacía el ambiente mas fúnebre que cualquier cosa. Cerca del farol, a media cuadra de un pequeño callejón, había algo parecido a un bar, iluminado precariamente por un par de luces de neón rojas que escribían bar Liz. Era increíble pensar que alguien pudiera llegar a recorrer esa calle para venir a ese bar. Un par de veces, incluyendo la visita de la noche anterior había entrado, y aunque era agradable ese lugar, estaba demasiado apartado de todo. Cuando había venido era por que Naraku enviaba a alguien que le dijera cual era su próximo objetivo. El problema era la calle. La rue Liz. La calle apenas iluminada. La calle que debía recorrer para ver a Naraku en ese callejón.

. ¿Qué será lo que querrá ahora? Algún político fraudulento… no, eso es muy poca cosa, se lo dejan a la otra… -la otra… siempre tenía problemas con esa otra… era obvio el odio que se tenían, pero ella… ella era mejor que la "otra" como le gustaba decirle así para reírse de ella. Cuando comenzó con su _trabajo,_ esa mujer le tendió una trampa y por poco la podrían haber eliminado. Pero logro superarse, y quedó mejor calificada, por saber pensar rápido en la adversidad. La llamaban la sacerdotisa oscura… cuando pequeña la habían dejado abandonada en un templo y fue rescatada por la sacerdotisa del lugar, Kaede… esa mujer la cuido y fue quien la introdujo en todo lo que era el mundo de la mafia a la que pertenecía. Mantuvo siempre su imagen protectora con ella. Y la ayudo a estudiar medicina forense, logrando mejorar su técnica para entrar a la mafia de su protectora. Pero hace algunos meses ella murió, dejándola completamente sola. Una mirada triste se posó en sus grandes ojos chocolates. Y luego viendo el lugar, se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba.

. ¿Será que cometí algún fallo en el caso anterior? –se preguntó algo asustada al recordar la cita con Naraku. –no, el trabajo fue perfecto. Ni siquiera salpique sangre. Los cursos de medicina forense me ayudaron… no quedo ni una marca… si me llegaran a consultar a mí, sería la única capaz de decir que pudo haber ocurrido… nadie más. –y una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, por su excelente trabajo, se formo en su rostro.

Ya había llegado junto al farol, y a pesar de eso el pequeño callejón que se formaba ahí no tenía ninguna iluminación. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Su instinto le decía que le convenía huir. Pero él que la llamaba era Naraku. No podía negarse, no podía marcharse. Era su jefe. No le tenía miedo, pero si al arma que él tenía. Dando un último vistazo a la rue Liz, y al débil farol, se atrevió a entrar al estrecho y oscuro callejón.

. ¿Naraku? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó la mujer aventurándose a entrar algunos pasos más. De pronto todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y el corazón se le congeló. Alguien la había tomado por la espalda y le encañonaba un arma justo en las vértebras lumbares.

. Valla Kagome, creo que te encontré. –le susurró junto al oído. – sé que sabes medicina. Un solo movimiento y te dejo parapléjica, o mejor aún –y con cuidado subió la pistola, como si se tratara de una caricia hasta su cuello. –si lo prefieres tetrapléjica.

. Naraku –gimió tratando de controlar su miedo. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –preguntó como si no estuviera siendo intimidada con un arma en su cuello.

. Veo que a pesar de tus trabajos te mantienes inocente, Kagome –le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja. - ¿o solo lo finges para seducir? – le dijo soltando con cuidado el aliento en su cuello, mientras sentía el suave aroma de la piel de Kagome -¿Qué extraño? –dijo sonriendo al sentir escalofrío que produjo en Kagome el contacto con su lengua - Para qué te podría querer, teniéndote amenazada con una pistola calibre 9 milímetros, con silenciador, en un callejón oscuro, sin nadie que pueda a llegar oír tus sollozos lastimeros… - y se quedó en silencio mientras que su boca recorría el blanco cuello de Kagome, deteniéndose de improviso, y dándola vuelta, la tomo por los brazos, sacudiéndola con fuerza – ¡Kagome, tú no me vas a quitar lo que yo he conseguido con tanto esfuerzo de años.! – le gritó completamente fuera de sí.

. No permitiré que por que te andas exhibiendo delante del jefe me quites lo mío –le gritó empujándola con fuerza contra la pared. – es una lastima que tan buen material se valla a perder solo por esto – le susurró levantándola por el pelo.

Kagome sintió el dolor de chocar contra la pared, pero le dolió aún más el saber que había caído tan fácil en la trampa de la araña…

. ¿De que hablas? –le dijo Kagome al ser levantada y quedar encerrada entre la pared y los fuertes brazos de Naraku. Miró el rostro de Naraku, de tan perfectas formas y recordó cuando había entrado recién a la mafia y se había sentido atraída por él… todo terminó cuando lo encontró en una de las "oficinas" con Kikio "la otra", en una situación que hubiera preferido evitar. Cuando se lo comento a su _tía_ Kaede, la mujer que la cuidó, le aconsejo que se alejara de él. _Ese hombre a veces tiene costumbres muy raras y tengo entendido gusta de matar a algunas prostitutas… según dice el mismo es descendiente directo de Jack el destripador... trata de alejarte de él… si a la "vasija" (kikio) le gusta estar con él luego lo pagará… pero no te acerques a él. _

Ahora esas palabras retumbaban en su mente al sentir esa boca sobre su cuello y la pistola junto a su vientre. No se podía mover, ni tampoco alcanzaba su rodilla, para sacar el cuchillo, solo podía quedarse quieta y no provocarlo.

. ¿Qué pasó sacerdotisa oscura? –le preguntó con burla –me vas a decir que no te gusta esto… aún recuerdo cuando me viste con Kikio… y las miradas de deseo que me dabas antes de eso –le susurraba. – ¿o qué? –pero Kagome seguía manteniendo el silencio, mirando a la pared del fondo sin inmutarse. _Como se pudo dar cuenta de lo que sentí… y aún más… darse cuenta de que lo vi con Kikio _pensaba -¡respóndeme maldita sea! – le gritó Naraku. Luego viendo a donde dirigía su mirada le susurró -¿qué pasa? ¿ahora te gusta la pared? Pues ve con ella –le gritó mientras la tiraba contra la pared

. Ahh –un quejido de dolor escapó involuntariamente de sus labios y se quedó sentada en el suelo mirando co rencor a Naraku.

. No, no, no… Kagome ¿como es posible todo esto? –le dijo al acercarse junto a ella –no creo que me quieras hacer sufrir, quedándote junto a la pared, ven párate –le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Pero Kagome solo lo miró y comenzó a sacar la cuchilla de su rodilla con cuidado... no se podía dar cuenta de lo que hacía.

. No creo que te atrevas Kagome –dijo una voz detrás de Naraku. Ambos se voltearon a ver y una mujer se agacho arrancando de las manos el cuchillo. – te dije Naraku que lo mejor era que yo vigilara, por poco y ésta –dijo despectivamente –te hubiera cortado.

. No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos Kikio… - y luego desviando la mirada a Kagome – valla sacerdotisa… creíste que me ibas a atacar. Entonces no me queda mas que revisar que no tengas nada mas escondido que me pueda dañar –le dijo con una mirada cargada de deseo. – Kikio… por favor vigila desde el comienzo del callejón –pidió con amabilidad fingida.

. Está bien…. Apúrate por favor. –dijo irritada Kikio mientras se dirigía a la salida de callejón.

Con una mirada fría Naraku miró por completo a Kagome… estaba tendida en el suelo con ese grueso abrigo negro que ocultaba un poco sus formas, pero alcanzaba a ver parte de sus piernas. Su rostro pálido con un poco de rubor producto del frío y los ojos con algo de temor. Una imagen perfecta que solo lograba aumentar su deseo. Con cuidado extendió su mano para comenzar a tocar desde el cuello.

. Por favor Naraku… no hagas esto –gimió Kagome con los ojos suplicantes. Pero Naraku la quedó mirando con una mezcla de deseo y furia.

. ¡No te atrevas a ordenarme! –le gritó, con ambas manos la tiró del pelo, arrastrándola un poco mas adentro del callejón. –tú, mi querida Kagome, te quedarás en silencio, ¿entendido? –le dijo acercando su rostro, quedando a algunos centímetros. Pero Kagome no le respondía, solo lo miró de forma suplicante.

. ¡Respóndeme! –gritó Naraku sacudiéndola por los hombros. Un suave quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de Kagome, pese a los esfuerzos por no mostrar ninguna señal de dolor. El rostro de Naraku se deformo en una sonrisa cruel. –valla... así que te gusta de la forma dolorosa... entonces supongo que te gustará así. –y con fuerza la coloco de pie y le sacó el abrigo negro, dejándola solo con el fino vestido negro que llevaba. Era hasta las rodillas y se abotonaba por delante. La fina cadena de plata brillaba sobre la tela.

. Qué lindo vestido –le susurró Naraku. Con sus manos ásperas le empezó a acariciar desde las rodillas, subiendo lentamente, haciendo que fuera una lenta tortura para Kagome, que no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios. –¡no llores puta! –exclamó enojado Naraku. Kagome aprovechó el momento y con fuerza lo empujó, tratando de soltarse. Naraku reaccionó y la tomó por los brazos, tirándola de nuevo contra la pared, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

. ¡Qué te crees maldita puta! –y le da una puntapié en las costillas – ahora te vienes a hacer la virgen santa cuando te veía coqueteándole al estúpido de Hakudoshi.

. ¿Qué? –murmuró adolorida Kagome. –¡yo nunca le he coqueteado a Hakudoshi! –le gritó fuera de sí... quizás pudiera aguantar todos los golpes que quisiera, pero no iba a tolerar que inventaran mentiras acerca de ella.

. ¡no me respondas de esa forma! –gritó tirándola de nuevo contra la pared. Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Kagome. Podía sentir como al chocar contra la pared sus costillas habían crujido... tal vez se pudo romper alguna. Su mente trabajaba acelerada... no le convenía ponerse de pie si alguna costilla se rompió, podría perforarse un pulmón y eso la podría matar. Mejor quedarse en el suelo y en el momento preciso poder huir. Había visto algunos palos en la entrada del callejón, con uno de ellos podría golpear a Kikio y luego ir por ayuda al bar Liz.

Las piernas le temblaban, y sentía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho. Naraku había sacado una navaja pequeña y se acercaba con una sonrisa cruel.

. Mi pequeña sacerdotisa –le murmuró junto al oído –antes de que mueras te permitiré saber lo que es el placer carnal... sería cruel de mi parte permitir que una belleza como tu muera sin disfrutar del sexo. – mientras que con parsimonia le empezaba a levantar nuevamente el vestido, ante la mirada aturdida de Kagome. _¿Qué es lo que me va a hacer esta bestia?... por favor que se aleje... que no me toque... si espero un poco quizás sea más fácil escapar... _Su mente seguía pensando en como huir, hasta que sintió el frío de la navaja recorrer la piel de sus piernas. Era como una suave caricia, pero una caricia era tierna, y todo esto estaba alejadisimo de ese concepto. Sintió un escalofrío de terror al sentir la navaja en la zona cerca de su ingle. Con este gesto Naraku sonrió socarronamente, creyendo que ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera, así que con destreza cortó los bordes de la ropa interior, rompiéndola por completo, y despojándola con fuerza de los restos.

Con fuerza la da vuelta colocándola en cuatro, logrando que la desesperación invada por completo a Kagome. Un quejido de dolor se le escapa... en ese mismo momento se pudo dar cuenta de que se había roto al menos un par de costillas. La sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros y sentía su aliento desagradable en la espalda. No se había dado cuenta en que momento Naraku se había bajado los pantalones, ya que ahora sentía la firmeza de su miembro rozarla sin poder evitarlo. Gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, tratando de no mostrar su dolor a Naraku. No permitiría que se regocijara con su sufrimiento.

Hasta que pudo sentir a Naraku intentando entrar en ella de mala forma.

. ¡No! ¡Detente! Ahhhh! –gritos de terrible dolor se podían oír en el callejón. Mientras que Naraku sonríe con los gritos, penetrándola con más fuerza, logrando que Kagome gritara más y más. En un momento de éxtasis para Naraku la suelta sujetándola de las caderas, permitiendo que Kagome se apoyara bien en el suelo.

_Es mi momento de huir _piensa Kagome. Y con fuerza sobrehumana se coloca de pie con Naraku aún dentro de ella, arrancando un gemido de dolor de Naraku, quien se separa de ella rápidamente.

. ahh...- otro quejido de dolor se le escapa a Kagome, podía sentir las costillas clavándosele en el pulmón derecho y también a Naraku se colocaba de pie para seguirla... _demonios, y aún me falta Kikio... _Logrando llegar apenas a la pared, volteó a ver a Naraku que aún estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

. Para que aprendas maldito –murmuró con odio Kagome. Avanzo algunos pasos afirmándose de la pared, sentía los oídos tapados y un persistente dolor en la cola, el solo recordar que Naraku era el culpable le provocaba nauseas.

Hasta que sintió que le tocan el hombro con cuidado. Y por enésima vez en la noche la recorrió un escalofrío de verdadero terror. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de ese modo fuera a despertar de esta pesadilla, en su habitación en el templo, tranquila en su cama.

Pero las manos grandes de Naraku apretaron con fuerza su hombro, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

. Maldita perra, crees que te voy a dejar escapar así como así. Tu no vas a pasar de esta noche. –le susurró, acercando su boca hasta un par de centímetros de los labios de Kagome. Con fuerza le dio un beso mordiendo sus labios y metiendo a la fuerza su lengua en la boca de Kagome. – lamento tanto que todo esto halla sucedido así. –dijo con tono fingido. – si no me hubieras descubierto aquella vez con Kikio, creo que te hubiera terminado de seducir y todo habría sucedido de otra forma. –luego viéndola directo a los ojos con una sonrisa irónica –pero de todas formas te hubiera tenido que eliminar... eres demasiado buena, y no quiero que mi jefe descubra que la que realizaba todos los encargos de manera excelente era una mujer y no yo, como siempre le dije a él. Nadie sabe aparte de Kikio y yo que es lo que tu hacías. El resto de las personas solo sabían que tenías que hacer cosas para mí, pero nadie sabe qué exactamente. Así que aunque el jefe se llegara a enterar de tu existencia, yo le puedo decir que simplemente eras mi puta privada y nada más... y tu vida pasará al olvido y yo seguiré siendo el mejor delante del jefe. Ahora –le susurró en el cuello – ¡vas a pagar lo que me acabas de hacer! –le gritó. Con fuerza la tomó por el cuello y la comenzó a estrangular, sacudiéndola y apretándola contra la muralla.

. No! –trataba de decir Kagome, luchando contra las grandes manos de Naraku en su cuello. El aire le empezaba a faltar y quedó sumida en un estado semiconsciente; se mantenía de pie, pero no reaccionaba.

. ¡Maldita! ¡Reacciona! ¡te quiero consciente del dolor! – y la empieza a empujar contra la pared. Enfurecido le da un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela y haciendo que sangrara con fuerza. Por el dolor, Kagome empezó a reaccionar, sin poder evitar que mas lágrimas de dolor y de rabia recorrieran su rostro. _Estúpida _se repetía mentalmente _porque no trabajé como laboratorista con la tía Kaede... así al menos podría seguir con vida, y no habría sido la esclava de alguien como Naraku._ Sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, pero si iba a morir lo haría con la frente en alto y no dejaría que Naraku viera su dolor.

. Veo que ya reaccionaste. –le dice con una mirada cargada de lujuria. –pues terminaré de enseñarte lo que es el placer. –y con fuerza le tira el vestido, haciendo saltar casi todos los botones que tenía. Asombrado queda mirando la hermosa figura que tenía entre sus brazos, haciendo crecer su deseo. Deslizando la navaja entre los suaves pechos de Kagome llega el centro del sostén y lo raja, haciendo un pequeño corte entre ambos. Y con avidez empieza a lamer la poca sangre que salió de la herida.

. Que dulce es tu sangre... y tu piel es tan suave –susurró Naraku contra su boca. – ahora vas a conocer el verdadero placer –y con nuevos bríos la comienza besar, y aunque Kagome no le corresponde, Naraku se encarga de morder sus labios y tocar por completo su delicada figura. Kagome no podía reaccionar, sus lágrimas de dolor surcaban el rostro manchado de sangre, pero que mantenía parte de su gracia.

. _Oh, por Kami, ¿cómo es posible que de este modo valla a acabar mi vida? Siendo abusada y luego asesinada... esto es un castigo por haber matado a tantas personas... si yo las mate con dolor, a mi me tocó el doble. Si mi pobre tía Kaede estuviera viva, sufriría tanto con mi muerte. No voy a mostrar mi dolor, moriré dignamente, después de todo, una asesina tiene su dignidad. –_ pensaba Kagome, viendo que la muerte era lo único que le esperaba.

. Kagome me encantas, es una lastima que te tenga que matar, por que si no te tendría solo para mí, por siempre. –murmuraba mientras lamía la piel suave del cuello. Con fuerza tomó a Kagome por las piernas, dejándola a su altura y sus sexos rozándose descaradamente. –¿sientes como me tienes Kagome? todo esto es solo por ti.

. No... ¡NO! déjame –empezó a gritar Kagome desesperada, cualquier cosa pero no quería perder su virginidad con un monstruo como Naraku, eso no. Con fuerza trataba de afirmarse de los hombros de Naraku, evitando que la llegara a penetrar. No sentía los dolores de las costillas, prefería morir con un pulmón perforado que morir siendo tocada por alguien como Naraku.

. ¡Maldita perra, déjame meterme en ti! –gritaba Naraku, forcejeando con Kagome.

. ¡No! Suéltame, prefiero que me mates y nada más. –chillaba Kagome rasguñando los hombros de Naraku.

. Puedes olvidarte de eso. – y con fuerza la empezó a empujar contra él mismo. Pero Kagome no se detuvo y siguió forcejeando. Hasta que en el frenético movimiento sonó un golpe hueco. Un fuerte quejido de dolor, seguido de un denso silencio invadió al oscuro callejón.

. Maldita puta. –susurró con rabia Naraku, votando sin cuidado a Kagome contra el suelo. – si te hubieras quedado quieta no te hubieras pegado en la cabeza... imbécil. –y dándose una vuelta, le da una última patada en las costillas, y de un pie la arrastra por el suelo, completamente desnuda hasta un poco mas cerca del comienzo del callejón. Tomando sus pantalones se los coloca mirando todo el tiempo a la delgada figura algo ensangrentada. Vuelve un poco a recoger el abrigo y se acerca hasta Kagome.

. Bueno, _cariño_, creo que esto va a ser todo –y le da un pequeño beso, para luego reírse un poco. –supongo que en el infierno nos volveremos a encontrar, y terminaremos todo esto... ahora no me queda más que terminar todo esto con Kikio... una lastma... te prefería a ti.–y dando una última mirada lujuriosa toma el abrigo y la cubre con él tapándola y acomodándola para que quedara sentada, apoyada en la pared. –espero que no te de frío, no me gustaría que te resfriaras. Jajajajja. Adiós. – y se levanta mirando por última vez a Kagome. En eso llega la fina figura de Kikio que lo queda mirando algo enojada.

. Valla, era necesario tanto escándalo, es una suerte que esta calle este siempre vacía. – y dándole una mirada al cuerpo de Kagome vio el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba. Y con asombro ve que aún respira. – creo que no está muerta aún. –Naraku le da una mirada a Kagome y una chispa de compasión cruza por sus ojos.

. Termínala, mátala, te espero en el auto... apúrate. – y con una última vista del cuerpo ensangrentado se va, perdiéndose entre la niebla.

. Valla Kagome, creo que fuiste una buena enemiga, no... en realidad fuiste un estorbo... sólo al estúpido de Naraku se le ocurre violar a una mina que es virgen. Pero no importa, ahora puedo estar tranquila... fue una suerte de que pudiera convencer a Naraku de que si te descubrían corría peligro, porque de inmediato me apoyo en la idea de eliminarte. – y con cuidado se agachó quedando a la altura de Kagome, y con sus finos dedos le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – espero que alguien te encuentre... no será agradable que te pudras en la calle. – y con la mirada fría se levantó, sacando una pequeña pistola se alejo un poco. –bueno... adiós maldita puta... –y disparó al cuerpo de Kagome. Con pasos presurosos se alejo del oscuro callejón dejando a Kagome en medio de las tinieblas... y una suave lluvia empezó a caer, como si el cielo llorara de dolor.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

El ambiente era agradable dentro del bar, un tibio calor invadía todo, y no había muchas personas... ha decir verdad _no había personas _ a excepción de él, estaba vació, una mujer ya mayor estaba tras el mesón y limpiaba con insistencia una mancha de liquido sobre la oscura madera. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaban involuntariamente a los recuerdos de aquella misteriosa mujer que vio el día anterior en el bar. Su figura delicada, su nívea piel, sus expresivos ojos color chocolate, con sus tupidas pestañas... solo la vio unos minutos y quedo obsesionado con ella.

. _Que tonto eres, Inuyasha... cómo se te ocurre que vas a ver dos veces a la misma mujer, dos días seguidos. Además que con el tiempo que hay, tú debes ser el único tonto al que se le ocurre salir... y después mojarse entero. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es pedirle a Bankotsu que investigue y tal vez la encuentre...- _y dándole remate al último trago que le quedaba del whisky, se paro dejando una propina en la mesa. –adiós Urasue. Quizás mañana venga de nuevo.

. Bueno, lo estaré esperando Señor Inuyasha. –dijo dándole una reverencia.

Sacando un paraguas algo viejo de la canastilla, salió al exterior, un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Con una mano se arreglo el cuello, subiéndolo para cubrirse las orejas del frío. Miró el viejo farol que iluminaba precariamente el paso a un callejón.

. Debo pedirle a Bankotsu también que hable con el alcalde para que repare las iluminaciones... –pero se quedó en silencio. Con algo de gracia movió su nariz en distintas direcciones tratando de sentir nuevamente el suave olor que había sentido hace unos segundos. –ese olor... es el olor a... ¡pólvora! – era un olor al que estaba acostumbrado, pero no pudo evitar que un gesto de asombro invadiera su rostro... que supiera "la mafia" no operaba en esta zona. Era más en el centro de la ciudad. No aquí.

. Por donde viene el olor... –Inuyasha estaba empezando a desesperarse, y un extraño latido se apodero de su corazón. Sentía un miedo y no podía saber a que era... y él nunca tenía miedo. Se había acostumbrado y simplemente ya no le importaba... a diario exponía su vida en un juego peligroso y sabía que en cualquier momento podía perder el juego y su vida llegaba hasta ahí. Así que nada le provocaba miedo. Tenía demasiados enemigos como para vivir asustado.

. Desde el callejón –y con pasos rápidos se dirigió al oscuro callejón. Su nariz se volvió a mover... un nuevo aroma había logrado descubrir. – sangre...- y su corazón dio un vuelco, podría ser un asesinato, o un suicidio... Con cuidado sacó la pequeña linterna que siempre traía en su llavero y de la parte de atrás de los vaqueros sacó una pistola pequeña pero potente. La suave luz iluminaba un poco mas adelante provocando tétricas sombras.

Una extraña figura apareció ante sus hermosos ojos dorados. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su pecho, cubierta con un abrigo negro grueso...

. _Ese abrigo... ¿Donde lo he visto antes?- _ ¿te encuentras bien?... Oye, ¿sucedió algo.? – pero no escuchaba respuesta, y un frío recorrió su espalda. Rápidamente se agacho y trató de mirar a la persona que estaba en el suelo. Y su vista se fijó en una gruesa mancha en la zona del vientre. Era sangre. Con manos temblorosas levanto el rostro desde el mentón, y ahogó un grito.

. ¡Tú!... – _oh, por Kami, es ella._

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; Continuará;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

bueno, hola a todos! Este era mi nuevo proyecto... hace mucho tiempo que lo tenía, pero con la vuelta al colegio... pues no tenía tiempo para escribir, y además que el tema de la violación de Kagome me traía complicada... pues no sabía como describirla. Así que primero que todo le quiero dar las gracias a mi querido Potro, que fue el que me ayudo con todas las escenas de la violación, y que además me dijo que le gustaba la historia... así que mil besos para él.

Y también mil gracias a mi amiga Clarice que fue la persona que me ayudo con la inspiración... jejejej aquí está el fic y espero que te guste.

En realidad la historia a mi me encanta y creo que es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en el último tiempo... así que me comprometo a tratar de actualizar pronto...jejeje obligada a dejar de ir al pool a jugar. Me hice adicta y ahora no puedo parar.

Bueno besos a todos! Y espero sus reviews... no les cuesta nada dejarlos...

Con cariño...

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Creo que hubo gente a la que le gustó, y nadie me reclamo por la violencia. Lo que si me dijeron es que les daba pena Kagome... pues no se preocupen, por que no la voy a dejar así, ya llegará su momento... jejeje –risa malévola.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y © no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, por que serían muchas cosas distintas... jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-...--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suave resplandor la rodeaba, y se sentía tranquila... extrañamente tranquila, _¿qué era todo esto?_ _¿Dónde estoy? _Una suave punzada de dolor en la cabeza le hizo rechazar la idea de recordar algo. _¿Estaré muerta? ¿Debería estar muerta? ¿Cómo se me ocurre algo así? _Las preguntas rodeaban su mente, pero una gruesa niebla le impedía recordar las respuestas. Sentía a alguien junto a ella, pero no lograba ver nada... _¿quien está ahí? _Preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta, pero en cambio, esa presencia se vio fortalecida y un suave resplandor dorado la relajó, como nunca hubiera podido imaginar. _Hasta luego. _ Y se dejo embargar por esa dulce tibieza que la rodeaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Estaba sentado en ese duro suelo desde hace casi una hora, mirando esa delicada figura, y en general las últimas ocho habían sido las más fuertes que recordara.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Flash Back**.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

. ¡Tú! –_Oh, por Kami, es ella. _Era la mujer que había visto en el Bar Liz, la extraña y hermosa mujer que había estado la tarde anterior unos momentos, refugiándose seguramente de la lluvia que caía en la calle.

Una gruesa mancha de sangre cubría la parte del vientre, su rostro también estaba manchado de sangre, y caían algunas gotas del rojo líquido desde la punta de la nariz, parecía que le habían golpeado con fuerza, y se la habían roto, pero a pesar de eso, su rostro mantenía esa belleza que había descubierto la noche anterior.

Con manos temblorosas, tomo el borde superior del abrigo para retirarlo, pero al sacarlo por completo, no pudo evitar que un rencor profundo naciera dentro de él. ¿Cómo pudo alguien hacerle algo así a un verdadero ángel? Su cuerpo era hermoso, una figura realmente perfecta, a pesar de las heridas, a pesar de la extraña forma de sus costillas. Y en ese momento reaccionó. Con su propio abrigo la cubrió, su abrigo estaba seco y el de ella húmedo, la lluvia la había mojado, y estaba desnuda. No podía permitir que estuviera peor de lo que ya estaba, por que a pesar de que aún no le tomaba el pulso, o ver si respiraba, sabía que estaba viva.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un celular y marcó un numero con rapidez.

. ¿Aló? ¿Miroku? Envía a Hashi, en la "silenciosa" encontré a una mujer, en pésimo estado, prepara todo para recibirnos. –dijo todo con una calma absoluta que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

. ¿En la "silenciosa"? –preguntó por el otro lado asombrado Miroku. -¿en qué lugar están?

. Estamos en el callejón junto al bar de la vieja Urasue. –la voz de Inuyasha empezaba a ponerse más tensa. Miroku comprendiendo la gravedad respondió rápidamente.

. Está bien, ya envié a Hashi en la "silenciosa" en unos minutos está allá. ¿Qué pasó? Creía que la mafia no operaba en esa zona... ¿o fue un ajuste de cuentas de alguien fuera de la mafia?–pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, al ser cortado por Inuyasha.

_. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –_su desesperación era enorme. Con cuidado se acercó al delicado cuerpo, y con un fino pañuelo que tenía bordado el nombre de una mujer, empezó a limpiar el rostro de la misteriosa mujer. La sangre aún no estaba seca, eso quería decir que hace poco la habían atacado. Pero no había oído ningún disparo, o algún grito nada... o sea que la mujer quizás sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, o la atacaron con rapidez, sin darle tiempo para nada... también las conclusiones le daban a entender que todo esto fue premeditado, por que lo hicieron discretamente, estaba todo preparado.

Su cerebro funcionaba con rapidez elaborando hipótesis, su lado detectivesco se aceleraba con la presión, cuando el sonido de unos pasos llenó el silencio del callejón. Una figura algo gordita apareció acarreando una extraña maleta. Al llegar junto a Inuyasha se detuvo, haciendo un intento de reverencia.

. Rápido, déjate de tonteras. Ve el estado de la mujer, yo abro la camilla.

. Sí, Inuyasha-sama. –dijo mientras Inuyasha le arrebataba de las manos la maleta, abriéndola con cuidado, pero rápido. Hashi aprovechó para arrodillarse junto a Kagome y tomar su muñeca, buscando alguna señal de pulso. Luego con cuidado comenzó a retirar el abrigo, quedando algo aturdido, al ver que la mujer estaba desnuda.

. ¿Qué haces? Rápido, no quiero que le pase algo! –susurró enojado Inuyasha, con una mirada capaz de matar a alguien. Con fuerza le extendió la camilla, esperando a que tomara a la mujer.

. Señor –murmuró mirando al suelo Hashi –puede usted tomar a la mujer, es que es algo pesada al estar inconsciente y no me la puedo.

. Sí, si lo que sea –y se agachó tomando con cuidado a Kagome, como si se tratara de un preciado tesoro, que con el mínimo movimiento se pudiese romper. La depositó en la camilla, y mientras Hashi empujaba la silenciosa camilla, Inuyasha iba caminando presuroso junto a ella, con la mano sobre la delicada de ella, y el pañuelo ensangrentado en la otra. Al llegar al extraño furgón que había estacionado en la calle cercana a la Rue Liz, se detuvieron. Hashi corrió a abrir las puertas traseras y meter con cuidado, y con la ayuda de Inuyasha, la camilla.

. Inuyasha-sama, el estado de la mujer es gravísimo, mejor que usted maneje, mientras yo trato de estabilizarla. –le dijo serio, al tiempo que tomaba algunos elementos para verificar los daños.

. Está bien –le dijo con los ojos cerrados, como conteniendo un suspiro, pero al abrirlos había un fuego dorado en sus ojos –pero si le pasa cualquier cosa, yo me las cobrare. –susurró finalmente, destilando una suave amenaza.

. Sí Inuyasha-sama, tenga por seguro de que ella se va a mejorar. –dijo con miedo, mientras dándole una última mirada asustada a Inuyasha cerraba las puertas.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Al llegar a la clínica, estacionó junto a la entrada trasera, donde un joven hombre esperaba de pie. Era alto, y estaba vestido con una bata blanca y por debajo se asomaba el típico traje de color verde agua. Sus ojos azules profundos brillaron al ser iluminados por la luz del furgón. Se movió algo inquieto en la entrada, al ver la mirada dura e impenetrable que tenía Inuyasha. O sea las cosas andaban demasiado mal, pues siempre mostraba, aunque fuera, una sonrisa arrogante, o el ceño fruncido. Pero ahora no revelaba ninguna emoción.

. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Miroku, mientras caminaban para ayudar a Hashi a sacar a la mujer.

. Salí del bar de Urasue, cuando sentí un suave olor a pólvora, y al acercarme vi a alguien...

. Esta mujer –interrumpió Miroku.

. Sí –dijo Inuyasha mirando enojado a Miroku por interrumpirlo. –estaba tendida en el suelo, cuando le hablé y no me respondió me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Al sacarle el abrigo me di cuenta que estaba desnuda...

. ¿Desnuda? –volvió a interrumpir Miroku.

. Sí, y vi la herida de bala que tenía en el vientre, al parecer no sangraba mucho, y te llamé de inmediato. Al parecer por la sangre que le salió de la nariz, el ataque fue reciente, ya que estaba fresca. –en el tiempo que Inuyasha le contaba todo esto a Miroku, ya estaban en uno de los cubículos de emergencias.

. Bueno, eso es bueno, quizá la podamos salvar. –dijo Miroku mientras caminaba junto a la camilla. Inuyasha se quedó de pie y Miroku lo miró extrañado. - ¿Qué ocurre?

. No me digas que "quizá" la salvas... la vas a salvar, aunque te cueste la vida... ¿escuchaste? –pronunció amenazador. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Miroku. Comprendió que esta no era una simple mujer, y estaba consciente de que tendría que hacer todo por ella.

. Sí Inuyasha. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, por favor espera aquí afuera. –y dándole la espalda se retiro con la camilla, mientras llamaba por una especie de walkie-tokie a varias enfermeras.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada dorada vagaba por toda la sala de espera, en ese sitio lo conocían casi todas las personas, era amigo de Miroku y era común verlo en ese lugar, seguramente esperando a que saliera Miroku de alguna operación de urgencias. Harto de esperar, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cafetería. Llevaba esperando dos horas por ver salir a Miroku de la sala de urgencias, pero no pasaba nada.

Al llegar a la cafetería reconoció sentada en una mesa a una mujer de alta cola de caballo, de un suave castaño, con una bata blanca. Se acercó sigilosamente, pero antes de lograr llegar hasta ella fue interrumpido por su suave voz.

. Hola Inuyasha-sama. –le dijo aún dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

. Demonios, ¿cómo me pillas siempre? Si tu fueras mi enemigo estaría frito. –dijo apesadumbrado, mientras se sentaba en frente de la linda muchacha.

. Pues no lo sé, simplemente estoy acostumbrada a que Miroku haga lo mismo, y los puedo sentir fácilmente, _Inuyasha-sama_- le dijo remarcando las últimas palabras. Una escrutadora mirada le dirigió la mujer, examinando su ropa algo húmeda, el brilloso cabello negro, junto a esos penetrantes ojos dorados. Sus duras facciones mostraban algo de cansancio (creo que esto responde a las dudas, es humano). Una sonrisa arrogante escapo de su rostro, enseñando sus algo desarrollados colmillos.

. Sango, no me mires de esa forma... nunca engañaría a un amigo. –le dijo riendo a carcajadas. Una expresión de enojo cruzó su rostro.

. Nunca engañaría a Miroku, _Inuyasha-sama_ –dijo dándole una sonrisa de victoria.

. Deja de decirme Inuyasha-sama. Sabes que ni tú ni Miroku me tienen que decir así. Solos los otros inútiles que me acompañan. –dijo cerrando los ojos enojado.

. Esta bien Inuyasha, pero deja de molestarme... además... no todos los que te acompañan son inútiles. Recuerda que Bankotsu la última vez se arrojo sobre ti salvándote en el último momento.

. Si lo sé, esta bien, él no es un inútil, pero los demás sí. –dijo dándole punto final a la conversación. Sango entendió y dejo de presionar.

. Inuyasha, si quieres te invitó a un café –dijo mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscarlo.

. Está bien, lo acepto. –dijo con aire derrotado, cómo si un gran peso volviera a caer sobre él. Sango le dirigió una mirada extrañada y se retiró sin decir nada.

. Toma, un café puro, sin azúcar ni sacarina. – dijo extendiéndole una taza humeante.

. Gracias – y se la llevo a los finos labios. –ahh... que exquisito, sin duda tu café hasta ahora es el mejor que he probado. –le dijo sinceramente. Luego cerro sus ojos dorados y descanso la mirada unos instantes.

. Inuyasha, te ves realmente mal, ¿a quien trajiste herido esta vez?

. Esta vez traje a una mujer que encontré cerca del bar Liz. Le dispararon en el vientre y le golpearon el rostro, también parecía que tenía rotas unas costillas. –su rostro se ensombreció profundamente.- cuando la encontré estaba desnuda, tal vez la hayan violado, o quizás qué otra cosa.

. Valla, pobre mujer. –pero al ver el rostro de Inuyasha comprendió que había algo que no sabía. –Inuyasha, no te preocupes por ella, estoy segura de que Miroku la va dejar restablecida, ya vas a ver, en unas horas ella te va a decir quien le hizo todo esto, y tú te podrás encargar de todo. –dijo dándole apoyo. Por algo era una excelente sicóloga. Luego intentaría averiguar quien era esa mujer para Inuyasha, qué supiera (y sabía bastante) Inuyasha no confiaba en nadie, y mucho menos en su posición, el crimen en Londres era muy silencioso, y difícil de localizar, si se confiaba solo un poco, le podía pasar cualquier cosa, y él estaba consciente de eso.

. Sí, espero que se restablezca pronto y pueda saber qué fue lo que pasó.

. Bueno Inuyasha, lo lamento pero tengo que ir a ver a una pequeña que trajeron por violencia... – y se quedó en silencio, recordó que a la madre de Inuyasha la mató su propio padre en un ataque de celos al verla con uno de sus ayudantes. –este... bueno adiós Inuyasha, no te preocupes. –y se retiró veloz de la cafetería.

Cuanto detestaba que la gente hiciera eso, qué le diera miedo enfrentar al pasado de otras personas... si hubiera estado en los zapatos de su padre quizás no la hubiera matado, estaba seguro de que se querían, pero su padre era demasiado celoso, lo que él hubiera hecho era... pero su mente se quedó en blanco, nunca había vivido una situación así, nunca había tenido a una mujer a la cuál celar... y si la tuviera, tal vez sería igual que su padre... una imagen cruzó su mente vertiginosamente, imaginó a la misteriosa mujer que salvó, con su ayudante Bankotsu, y una ira lo invadió, quizás si hubiera reaccionado igual que su padre... pero no matando a su mujer, si no que al maldito traidor. Trató de relajarse, y tomando el último sorbo de café se puso de pie y se devolvió a la fría sala de espera.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado del cansancio, pero no tenía sueño, sentado en el suelo, en un rincón, con las piernas cruzadas, miraba a las pocas personas que había en las sillas metálicas. En eso aparece Sango por uno de los pasillos que daban a los ascensores.

. Toma Inuyasha, no es bueno que te quedes con esa ropa húmeda. –dijo extendiéndole una bata blanca y el típico traje que traía Miroku, verde agua. Sango le hizo un guiño. –creo que así podrás entrar a ver a la misteriosa mujer. –y como vino se fue, dejando a un asombrado Inuyasha con las ropas en las manos.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;

Estaba en el amplio baño que había para los pacientes, y entrando en uno de los cubículos, colgó toda la ropa que le pasó Sango, y con rapidez se desnudo, dejando expuestos al frío sus duros y entrenados músculos, había algunas marcas de cicatrices en todo su pecho, pero eso solo le daba más atractivo a su cuerpo. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió al baño, vio su reflejo y parecía un medico cualquiera, pasaba desapercibido, con una sonrisa radiante salió al pasillo, y sacó de un bolsillo la mascarilla a juego que le ocultaba parte del rostro.

Había esperado un poco más de tres horas y ahora podría saber en que estado se encontraba la mujer.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, mirando a todos lados, viendo que nadie lo descubriera. Al entrar, supo que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir esperando afuera, todos estaban tan ocupados trabajando que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. Su mirada horrorizada veía a la frágil mujer llena de tubos para respirar y con varias intravenosas, por las que entraba sangre y suero. El médico que estaba en el centro era Miroku, y se le veía trabajar afanado, aunque de forma rápida miró directo a los ojos a Inuyasha e hizo un gesto de desaprobación, y siguió trabajando. Su traje verde estaba manchado de sangre. Pero lucía algo alegre. La esperanza nació en el pecho de Inuyasha y decidió quedarse sentado en el suelo en la típica posición que le caracterizaba, cruzado de piernas y mirando fijamente su objetivo.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;-;

En lo que le pareció una eternidad, vio al fin a Miroku depositar una última aguja en la mesa de utensilios y dirigirle una mirada animada. Cuando la última enfermera terminó de guardar todos los implementos, le dirigió una mirada sombría a Miroku y le dijo:

. Doctor Miroku, viendo el estado en el que llegó la paciente lo mejor es que le haga un chequeo completo, lo más seguro es que la hayan violado. Lo que impresiona es su capacidad para restablecerse, ya no necesita la intravenosa, ni tampoco el ventilador mecánico.

. Sí, tienes razón Rin, a este paso tal vez este consciente en un par de días. Por lo del chequeo no te preocupes, yo lo hago... puedes retirarte. –dijo Miroku de forma amable. Sabía que Rin había sufrido un historial de violencia al interior de su familia, gracias a su padrastro. Al verla retirarse finalmente le dirigió una mirada obvia a Inuyasha.

. Sé que tú puedes enfrentar el tema de tu pasado con demasiada facilidad, pero debes entender que no todos pueden hacer lo mismo. –dijo recargándose en la pared, quedando sentado junto a su amigo de mirada ambarina. Conocía la forma en que Inuyasha enfrentaba el tema... directo. Y esperaba que el que se lo mencionara lo hiciera de igual forma, por algo se llevaban tan bien, lo conocía demasiado.

. Sí, lo tengo claro, de todos modos no es lo mismo... a mí, mi padre nunca me maltrató, me hablaba fuerte y golpeado, me preparaba para la vida, pero nunca me golpeó. Si hizo lo que hizo, fue por que mi madre... mi madre lamentablemente se lo buscó. Esta chica... Rin –dijo con algo de dudas –tuvo otra vida, ella si lo sufrió y puedo entender que lo quiera ocultar. –dijo cerrando los ojos cansadamente. Miroku estaba asombrado, sabía que su amigo tenía una forma de ser muy especial, era muy arrogante, y divertido, le gustaba molestar. Pero lo asombraba escucharlo hablar así de maduro.

. Sí, tienes razón Inuyasha –y luego recordando algo se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama de la mujer. Recogió algo con cuidado y se volvió a sentar junto a Inuyasha. – Mira ¿Crees que signifique algo? –dijo extendiéndole la mano. Era una especie de medallón de plata que tenía la forma de un lirio (liz en francés) muy hermoso.

. No lo sé, creo que lo he visto, pero en realidad, no estoy seguro. ¿por qué? –preguntó extrañado Inuyasha.

. Es que piensa que si era un asalto, se lo hubieran llevado, es de plata pura, se nota.

. Si... es extraño... –y con mirada concentrada lo quedó observando. – que rabia, detesto cuando no puedo recordar donde he visto algo. –murmuró con ira Inuyasha.

. Bueno amigo... tengo que hacer el examen a la mujer misteriosa –dijo sonriendo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada seria de Inuyasha.

. No te burles... –susurró –ayer la vi en el bar Liz, hoy la estaba esperando, la quería conocer, y al salir me la encuentro medio muerta en el callejón junto al bar. –dijo masticando con ira cada palabra.

. Este... bueno... Inuyasha, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, pero te pido que no me vallas a molestar... ni te valla a parecer extraño nada de lo que haga... ¿entendido?

. No tenía pensado irme, pero bueno. –dijo cerrando los ojos, como si descansara.

. Ok –dijo Miroku, rezando por que Inuyasha no le fuera a sacar la cabeza si lo observaba haciéndole el examen para las violaciones. –"_se nota que le afectó todo esto a mi amigo... tal vez se enamoró de ella a primera vista... estoy seguro de que sería lo mejor... después de todo, las mujeres que comúnmente lo rodean no son de lo mejor, ni para su seguridad ni para su corazón... aunque el que haya encontrado a esta mujer medio muerta en un callejón en la Rue Liz, estoy seguro que tampoco debe ser una santa..." _mientras pensaba todo esto, con manos expertas acomodó con cuidado el cuerpo en la camilla, una mirada apenada recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era hermosa, aunque él ya tenía a Sango, debía reconocerlo. Un grueso vendaje sujetaba sus costillas, eso era mientras se esperaba a que las demás heridas sanaran, para poder enyesar todo el tórax. Tres costillas rotas del lado derecho anotó en el expediente, heridas leves en el vientre, la espalda y las piernas. Una herida de bala en el vientre, calibre nueve milímetros, que paso junto a los órganos vitales, pero sin dañar ninguno. Un corte superficial entre los senos, y capilares de la nariz rotos. Golpes de diversa consideración en el rostro, y un golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo. – lo mejor será que después la lleve a hacerse un encefalograma –susurró. Dándole una mirada rápida a Inuyasha, se dirigió al otro extremo de la camilla, se cambió los guantes, y empezó a revisar la zona intima de Kagome. –¡valla! –exclamó sin poderlo evitar. Rápidamente Inuyasha se puso de pie y miró asustado a Miroku.

. ¿qué pasa? ¿le sucede algo? –preguntó asustado. Miroku dándose vuelta lentamente mira a Inuyasha.

. Esta mujer es una fiera, hay intento de violación, pero no la alcanzaron a culminar, hay muestras de violencia pero no hay penetración... y por sobre todo –y a esto lo acompaño una mirada de verdadero asombro – a pesar de tener unos veinte o veintidós años... es virgen.

. ¿qué? – en esta ocasión Inuyasha también se asombró, _ ¿como una mujer tan hermosa se mantiene virgen? Los hombres le deberían llover. _Pero en una parte muy profunda de su ser daba gracias por que esto fuera así.

. Esta bien, vuelve a sentarte, tengo que terminar con esto –le dijo Miroku señalándole el mismo rincón donde estaba sentado hasta hace unos momentos.

Al ver que obedecía, Miroku siguió con su trabajo. Y a pesar de la alegría que lo embargo por unos momentos al ver que su amigo en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera virgen, se borró de su rostro al terminar de revisar por completo. Con cuidado cubrió el cuerpo de Kagome (NA: ellos no tienen idea de quien es esa mujer), y mirando fijamente a Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

. ¿Y? –susurró Inuyasha tranquilamente.

. Pues... a pesar de seguir virgen... si fue violada –dijo con algo de pesar. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron rápidamente de la impresión.

. ¿qué? – y un horror interno lo embargó – quieres decir que... que... –pero no podía articular palabra.

. Sí Inuyasha –interrumpió Miroku –se puede decir que le dieron por detrás. (NA: no me gusta la frase, pero no se me pudo ocurrir otra)

. ¡Maldición! El maldito que le haya hecho esto me las va a pagar. Como le puede hacer lago así a una mujer que no se puede defender. –decía enojado Inuyasha.

. Está bien Inuyasha... sé que odias todo esto, pero solo queda esperar a que ella despierte y nos dé una declaración, luego te puedes encargar del tipo. –dijo dándole ánimos.

. Pobre, además que va a quedar con tantas heridas y cicatrices...

. Por eso no te preocupes –Inuyasha le dedico una mirada interrogante. -¿como se te puede olvidar que el que la atendió fue el gran Miroku Wada? Obvio que no le va a quedar ninguna marca... al menos de la bala, del resto... pues tendré que revisarla constantemente y te la voy a dejar perfecta amigo –le dijo bromeando.

. Jajaja –dijo sarcástico Inuyasha –mientras no te aproveches de la situación... si no me veré en la obligación de hablar seriamente con Sango acerca de los profundos sentimientos que siento por ella. –le dijo seriamente.

. ¿Qué? –gritó Miroku –Maldito –dijo tirándose encima de un Inuyasha que se estaba reventando de la risa.

. Ajajajajaja –se reía sujetando la cabeza de Miroku bajo su brazo. –no puedo creer que cayeras, se supone que yo fui el que te ayudo con ella, ¿como puedes creer que trataría de separarlos? –al decir eso Miroku logró zafarse del brazo del ambarino.

. Mal amigo, nunca más me digas algo así... –dijo algo enojado Miroku.

. Bueno, lo siento, solo bromeaba... he estado demasiado tenso en las últimas horas y no necesitaba de tus bromas para empeorarlo... pero si quieres te invito a un café.

. No... mientras revisaba las heridas, encontré una que puede ser seria.

. ¿Cual? –preguntó nuevamente serio Inuyasha.

. Pues tiene una hinchazón en la parte cerca de la nuca, puede no ser nada grave, pero de todas maneras es mejor que le haga un encefalograma. La voy a llevar de inmediato, lo debería haber hecho en cuanto me di cuenta. –dijo serio Miroku.

. Entonces que esperas, recuerda que te dije, _la salvas aunque te cueste la vida..._ vamos apresurémonos –dijo tomando la camilla, para empujarla.

. Está bien Inuyasha, voy a dejar que me acompañes... después de todo tú la trajiste, y andas vestido de médico. –Y de esa forma ambos salieron con Kagome de la sala de urgencias en dirección a los laboratorios.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;;

Luego de unos momentos al esperar pacientemente que Miroku examinara cada una de las imágenes del cerebro de Kagome, Inuyasha no espero más e irritado preguntó:

. ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

. Al parecer, no daño al cerebro el golpe, de todos modos si le hubiera pasado algo, ya desapareció de las imágenes, sólo nos queda esperar a que reaccione y podremos saber si realmente le afectó o no el golpe. (NA: debo reconocer que no investigue si esto es posible, así que espero que no se lo vallan a tomar todo en serio)

. Bueno, habrá que esperar, a propósito... yo voy a guardar el medallón y la cadena.

. Sí... no hay problema. – y conectando nuevamente el suero, miró a Inuyasha. –acompáñame a dejarla en el pabellón de cuidados intensivos... aunque este restablecida, hay que vigilar bien cada una de las heridas, y como evoluciona el estado de las costillas, fue una suerte que la dejaran botada antes de que se hubiera perforado el pulmón.

. Sí... y que esa bala no la haya herido de gravedad. –dijo empujando con la camilla las puertas de la habitación.

. Bien, voy a llamar a Rin para que limpie las heridas... sé que no sacó nada con decirte que salgas de ahí... así que le voy a decir que no te eche. –dijo Miroku en tono amable y salió de la pieza dejando a Inuyasha con todos sus pensamientos.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; fin flash back;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;;--;

Con una rápida mirada, observo la puerta por donde hace algunos minutos salió la silenciosa enfermera. Sintiéndose al fin relajado se puso de pie, acercándose suavemente a la cama de la misteriosa mujer. Un típico pijama de hospital cubría su cuerpo, su rostro estaba algo tenso, y ya no había rastros de sangre en él. Con una mano temblorosa acarició la suave piel de los pómulos, sintiendo una pequeña corriente en brazo. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con la luz del sol que empezaba a entrar por la ventana. Toda la noche despierto por una mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, y que apenas conocía de un día antes... En estos momentos el pesado cansancio empezó a caer sobre él. Hasta sentir abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

. Inuyasha, sé que no te vas a querer separar de ella, así que te traje esto. –y empujando una camilla, la dejo junto a la camilla de Kagome.

. Gracias Miroku... de verdad gracias. –dijo mirándolo con sueño.

. Sé que nunca das las gracias, y que eres sincero... de todos modos me vas a deber el café que me prometiste antes. –dijo saliendo de la pieza, dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kagome, ambos dormidos, ambos sintiendo una deliciosa presencia.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-; Continuará;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic... muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, así que de inmediato los contesto.

Muchas gracias a todas y besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita cadáver andante... no se imaginan como la voy a hacer sufrir!)

PD.: si pueden lean mi otro fic, se llama "En busca de la justicia" en verdad es bueno, y vale la pena... jejeje bueno besos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber dejado las respuestas de los reviews, pero cuando publiqué lo hice apurada, y no complete esa parte... U.U lo siento!

Bueno, aquí va!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para mis fines malévolos. XD

.-..--.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.

Un suave rayo de luz tocó el rostro algo pálido de Inuyasha, molestando el delicado sueño que tenía. A pesar de eso, el cansancio pudo más y girando en la cama se cubrió de la molesta luz.

. Inuyasha –una voz suave lo llamaba.

. Noo... déjame dormir un poco más... después... cinco minutos... –y de un salto quedó hacia el otro lado.

. Inuyasha, despierta... vamos, levántate –volvió a decir la voz algo enojada, esta vez acompañada de un zamarreo.

. Ya... está bien. –y con pesadez se sentó con la cabeza gacha y los pies colgando. -¿Qué pasa Sango?

. Es de la mujer, Miroku me envió. –en ese momento Inuyasha despertó por completo, mirándola atentamente con sus dorados ojos.

. ¿Qué le pasó algo? –dijo mirando preocupado a la camilla de junto. Pero ahí estaba durmiendo la misteriosa mujer, un tranquilo sueño. Su rostro de porcelana, con una negra chasquilla cubriéndole la frente.

. No, nada, toda la madrugada y hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema, se ha mantenido estable y sus heridas sanan rápidamente. –dijo para que Inuyasha se quedara de verdad tranquilo. –El problema es otro.

. ¿Cuál? –dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

. Pues, resulta que la mujer cuando llegó, no traía ningún documento, nada que la identificara, ni un teléfono, ni una dirección, ni siquiera un papel cualquiera. Analizamos sus huellas digitales y las bases de datos de la policía no las reconocieron, su ADN también lo investigamos, y no está en las bases de datos de ningún hospital. –dijo Sango lentamente.

. O sea, estamos frente a una verdadera desconocida, no existe en nuestro país, no está en las bases de datos. No existe. –dijo como una sentencia.

. ¿Y si fueras a investigar al sitio donde la encontraste? –preguntó Sango.

. Sí... eso mismo estaba pensando, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que voy a investigar esto y me voy a dar una vuelta a la casa de Bankotsu, a ver como está.

. Está bien, toma te traje ropa –dijo dándole una bolsa –la última vez que te quedaste por Bankotsu la dejaste en el locker de Miroku y yo la lave y planche creyendo que era de él... luego nos reímos tanto por eso, y la guardé en mi oficina. Así que te puedes vestir y salir tranquilamente, por que cualquier cosa yo te llamo al celular. ¿Ok?

. Sí mamá Sango –dijo Inuyasha como si fuera un niño pequeño.

. Ahora vete a bañar que está por venir Rin, antes de salir del turno para revisar a la mujer.

. Ok, me voy... me voy. –dijo riéndose mientras salía de la habitación.

Se encaminó en silencio por el frío pasillo, pasando junto a muchas puertas de oficinas de los doctores. Al llegar a una que decía "sólo personal autorizado" entró silenciosamente, abandonando el tétrico pasillo.

. Que deliciosa es el agua en este hospital –murmuraba Inuyasha, mientras el agua caliente caía en su cabeza. De mala gana cerró la llave, quedando entre todo el vapor que había en la ducha. Se secó rápido y se vistió con la ropa que Sango le había dado. La polera negra algo ajustada, marcaba lo justo y necesario la musculatura que poseía producto de los entrenamientos con su padre. Hace un par de años que había muerto, y ahora tenía todo lo que en algún momento había pertenecido a él. Los jeans eran algo sueltos, pues no le gustaba mucho eso de andar apretado por abajo. Y de paso podía ocultar al interior la cartuchera con la pistola semiautomática que siempre traía, en la espalda y otra en el tobillo. Su trabajo así lo exigía. Debía cuidar muy bien sus espaldas.

Con el pelo aún húmedo salió rápidamente del baño y corrió hasta salir del silencioso pasillo.

. Vaya Inuyasha, realmente esa ropa es tuya... te queda genial. –dijo asombrada Sango.

. Jejeje, no me digas nada, si no quieres que te acuse a Miroku. –dijo riendo.

. ¿De qué la vas a acusar? –preguntó Miroku. Sango se ruborizo y dijo algo nerviosa.

. Es qué le dije que se veía genial Inuyasha con esa ropa. –Miroku miró a su amigo y una sonrisa curvo su rostro.

. Si es cierto te ves bien... esa es la ropa que Sango creyó que era mía... pero a mí no se me vería tan bien.

. Jajajajaja es lo mismo que me dijo Sango. –se rió Inuyasha.

. Bueno Inuyasha –dijo Miroku de nuevo serio –Sango me dijo que ibas a ir a investigar la escena del crimen, por si encontrabas algo que nos ayudara a saber quien es esta misteriosa mujer. Hasta que ella no despierte, no lo podremos saber. Y eso puede ser hoy, o incluso hasta dentro de dos días.

. Pues sí, voy a ir a investigar, a ver si encuentro algo en el callejón y luego paso a ver a Bankotsu. No he hablado con él desde hace tres días, y no sé como siguen sus heridas.

. Bueno Inuyasha, yo te acompaño afuera –dijo Sango. –Mi turno ya terminó y a Miroku le queda una hora. Te espero en el departamento –dijo suavemente mientras le daba un delicado beso.

. Adiós Miroku –dijo reprimiendo la risa Inuyasha al ver la cara de enamorado que tenía Miroku.

. Sí, lo que sea. –dijo mientras lo veía desaparecer por un pasillo hacia urgencias.

La música inundaba el interior del auto mientras viajaban a toda velocidad por las calles rumbo al departamento de Sango.

. Inuyasha... ¿Cómo conociste a esta mujer? –preguntó intrigada Sango. Todo el camino había pensado en como hacerle la pregunta, pero sabiendo que Inuyasha prefería las cosas directas, llegó y se lo soltó.

. Pues... anteayer, o sea el día anterior al que la traje, la vi en el bar de la vieja Urasue, estaba sentada con el abrigo negro y tomándose un café. Iba a hablarle, por que me había dejado la sensación de que la conocía de antes, pero en eso llegó un tipo, que se puso a hablar con ella y luego se retiró. Ella se quedó un poco más, pero luego me llamó Urasue por un problema con una llave y al salir ya se había ido. Ayer volví a pasar por si la veía, pero como no la vi, y se estaba poniendo a llover, preferí irme. Al salir sentí olor a pólvora y llegue hasta ella, entonces los llamé... y eso fue todo.

. Agradezco tu confianza –dijo emocionada Sango.

. Je, lo hubieras sabido de todos modos. Después de todo, por algo eres tan buena psicóloga. –dijo con una sonrisa Inuyasha (es tan tierno!) –bueno, llegamos, señorita Sango.

. Gracias Inuyasha, suerte. –dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

. Rin, ¿hasta qué hora te quedas hoy? –preguntó Miroku, mientras revisaba el estado de las heridas de Kagome, antes de irse a su departamento.

. Bueno, entré como a las cuatro de la mañana... así que creo que hasta las cinco o seis de la tarde. –dijo como si fuera lo más normal. El asombro enmarcó el rostro de Miroku, eran casi catorce horas en el hospital... él hacía eso solo cuando había accidentes graves, de muchas personas, no más.

. Señor Miroku, recuerde que vivo sola, prefiero estar aquí trabajando que estar en mi casa. –le dijo, tranquilizándolo.

. Bueno, yo entro a las siete, pero voy a tratar de llegar un poco antes, para ver el estado de esta mujer... se puede decir que es como un favor especial a mi amigo.

. Le dejare un informe detallado con todo lo que suceda.

. Gracias Rin. Que estés bien. –dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

El suelo estaba húmedo aún, el sol no llegaba a iluminar el callejón. Había cajas de cartón mojadas y al fondo había basuras de todo tipo, incluso un refrigerador viejo.

No entraba en su cabeza el que alguien hubiera querido matar a una mujer indefensa de un modo tan cruel.

Su vista se posó en el lugar donde la había encontrado tendida. Una mancha borrosa de sangre seca había en el suelo, entró un poco al callejón y encontró en el suelo una cortaplumas de mujer en el suelo. Con guantes la tomó y la reviso. Tenía escrito un nombre.

. ¿Qué es lo que dice? – no lograba entender. –es una "k" la primera letra... pero el resto... –no había caso. Resignado lo metió en una bolsa para analizar las huellas, si es que la lluvia dejo alguna y ver si coincidían con las de la mujer.

. Creo que no voy a poder encontrar nada más en este lugar. –y un gruñido salió de su estomago. –pues creo que lo mejor será almorzar en el bar Liz con Urasue.

. Inuyasha-sama ¿Cómo está? –preguntó con su voz rasposa la vieja Urasue.

. Pues con algo de sueño y un hambre gigante, así que quiero un plato extra grande de ramen.

. De inmediato Inuyasha-sama. –y la anciana desapareció entre las puertas de la cocina. Este lugar ofrecía las mejores recetas de comida japonesa, pero solo a las personas que sabían de ese secreto. El resto (si es que alguien llegaba a entrar a un bar tan feo por fuera) solo podía servirse tragos de todo tipo, servidos espléndidamente por la anciana, que a pesar de esas uñas de ocho centímetros manejaba con habilidad todos los vasos y botellas del bar.

. Tome Inuyasha-sama. Su plato de ramen de camarones listo. –dijo extendiéndole el plato y unos palillos.

Contrario a su costumbre de comer acelerado, esta vez sintió cada uno de los sabores que tenía el plato. Pero su mente luego se dirigió hacia la mujer que descansaba en el hospital. Su rostro angelical. Y esa sensación de conocerla, y el miedo que se apodero de él, al verla en ese estado. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie... ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que su madre había muerto... ni mucho menos que asesinada. Le afecto un poco la muerte de su padre, después de todo siempre estuvo con él, y en cierto modo lo cuidaba, pero no llego a ser como con esa mujer. Al recordarla sacó el cortaplumas y la cadena con el medallón.

. ¿Cuál es el misterio de esta mujer? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para te hicieran esto? – susurraba Inuyasha.

. Inuyasha-sama. –dijo fuerte de la nada la vieja Urasue, haciendo que Inuyasha escondiera todo lo que tenía en sus bolsillos. – la comida el día de hoy se la regalo. Es un gusto recibirlo aquí. –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. Era obvio que ella le tenía miedo... y era común eso. Pero también le tenía un gran respeto, y algo de estima.

. No es necesario, vieja Urasue –dijo, dejando un par de monedas y yéndose antes de que le reclamara.

El tibio sol que sale luego de la lluvia lo rodeaba. Dejó el auto estacionado frente a la antigua casa de color rojo terroso. El barrio era aceptable, lleno de casas de antigua estructura, que en este caso, Bankotsu había heredado de su padre, Inu no Taisho. Bankotsu siempre había sido una persona solitaria, pero cuando conoció Inuyasha, se hicieron verdaderos amigos y el padre de Inuyasha le regaló esa casa al mejor amigo de su hijo.

De unos cuantos saltos llegó a la puerta, y dio su golpe característico. Unos momentos más tarde la pesada puerta se abrió.

. ¡Inuyasha! Hola, ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. –dijo con una sonrisa Bankotsu. Andaba con una ancha polera gris, junto con un buzo y unas pantuflas de patas de león. Su rostro moreno y unos penetrantes ojos azules miraban el rostro cansado de Inuyasha.

. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a olvidar de ti? Eh, con esas pantuflas de león que te regaló Sango... nunca creí que las fueras a ocupar –dijo mientras entraba en el piso de Bankotsu.

. Pues... yo tampoco lo creía, pero son muy calentitas... y ayer hizo tanto frío, que me las puse y ahora me encantan. –dijo simple Bankotsu, mientras le hacía una seña a Inuyasha para que se sentara. –quieres algo... ¿Un café? O ¿Una bebida?

. No, vengo de donde la vieja Urasue –dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba y tomaba uno de los diarios de la mesa de centro.

. Y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? No me puedes negar que algo te paso, esa cara la conozco. –dijo Bankotsu mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a Inuyasha con un té en las manos.

. Quería saber como te encontrabas. – Bankotsu le dio una mirada obvia, pidiéndole toda la verdad. –y si me puedes ayudar a entender unas letras de una cortaplumas.

. Pues estoy bien, aún me duele un poco el hombro, pero nada que un guatero caliente no pueda solucionar. Respecto a lo de la cortaplumas... ¿Qué es lo que tiene que te interesa?

. Es solo... –pero la imagen de Kagome junto a Bankotsu que había imaginado ayer, apareció en su mente. -...que una mujer fue encontrada muerta y la tenía con ella, no la podemos identificar y creo que eso que está escrito, es su nombre. –se sentía algo mal por mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero esa imagen lo perturbaba y no quería por nada que se hiciera realidad. _"Pero que es lo que me pasa... ni siquiera sé su nombre y me preocupo por ella... no me entiendo... nunca le había mentido a mi amigo..." _

. Que lástima... no tengo problema con todas las ratas que persigo... pero las mujeres... las mujeres son otra cosa... no se pueden llegar y matar... Pero bueno, ven, vamos al estudio... quizás ahí podamos hacer algo con esa cortaplumas. –dijo colocándose de pie con algo de trabajo.

El estudio era una sala amplia, que en el medio tenía una mesa blanca completamente limpia. En una de las paredes había un armario grande cerrado a medias, y en la pared opuesta había otro armario, pero éste estaba cerrado con un candado con combinación y junto a él había una pequeña caja fuerte. Junto a la puerta había un librero, repleto de libros de química y otros de armas.

. Dame la cortaplumas –pidió Bankotsu, mientras sacaba algunas botellas de líquidos de distintos colores.

. Ahí está –dijo Inuyasha retirándose un poco para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo. – por favor trata de no dañarla, piensa en que la mujer está muerta y no me gustaría tener cargo de conciencia –susurró Inuyasha serio.

. No te preocupes, la dejare tan bien, que si estuviera viva, no se daría ni cuenta. –dijo riéndose, mientras se empezaba a concentrar en su trabajo.

;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. un par de horas después.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

. Buenas tardes señor Miroku, gracias por llegar a la hora –dijo con una sonrisa Rin.

. No te preocupes Rin, te dije que llegaría a la hora. ¿No hubo algún cambio, ¿o alguna reacción? –preguntó Miroku, mientras se colocaba la bata blanca con la tarjeta.

. No, lamentablemente no hubo reacción, pero vamos a verla, ya me encariñe con ella, pareciera que fuera una mujer muy dulce. –dijo con una sonrisa Rin.

. Está bien, vamos –dijo abriéndole la puerta hacía la salida del pasillo.

. Uff, al fin pude terminar. Realmente su estado dejaba bastante que desear, lo han limpiado con ácidos y quien sabe que otras cosas, pero al fin lo pude limpiar. –dijo con una sonrisa, devolviéndole la cortaplumas, de un plateado perfecto. –es de plata –acotó Bankotsu al ver la cara extrañada de Inuyasha. –fue una suerte, por que si no, no resiste a todo lo que le tuve que hacer, ¿Y, ¿Qué dice?

. Dice... Kagome H.

. Valla, lindo nombre... es una lastima que se halla muerto. Espero que te sirva de algo el dato –dijo Bankotsu, sacándose la bata blanca y todos los implementos.

. Si... es un lindo nombre –dijo ensimismado Inuyasha... _"Kagome... Kagome H."_

El sonido del celular de Inuyasha rompió el silencio de la habitación.

. Es Miroku –le dijo a Bankotsu. – ¿aló? ¿Qué pasa?

. Inuyasha, es mejor que vengas... al parecer la mujer puede despertar en cualquier momento, si quieres estar aquí cuando despierte ven.

. Entiendo, voy para allá. –y cortó. –Bankotsu, Miroku quiere que valla al hospital, al parecer descubrieron algo respecto a la mujer de la cortaplumas.

. Kagome –dijo aclarando Bankotsu.

. Sí eso... bueno, me voy... tal vez mañana pueda venir de nuevo. –dijo Inuyasha dándole la mano a su amigo.

. Bueno, no te aceleres, total los muertos no pueden arrancar. –le gritó al salir por la puerta.

El velocímetro marcaba 135 Km./hr por la autopista, pero no le daba importancia. Quería estar ahí cuando viera los ojos de Kagome abrirse a la luz del día. _Kagome. _El nombre le resonaba en la cabeza y no lo podía sacar. Al ver la salida hacia el hospital comenzó a frenar, saliendo a la caletera. ( es la calle alternativa, de junto)

. Que bien que llegaste luego, espero que no te hallas venido demasiado acelerado. –dijo Miroku mientras caminaba delante de Inuyasha. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de éste, al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que pasó? –preguntó mientras lo alcanzaba.

. Pues le estaba revisando las heridas, y reaccionó al dolor. Le puse una dosis baja de anestesiantes, y puede despertar en unos momentos más o hasta dentro de una hora. Valla esta mujer misteriosa, es realmente dura de matar, sana con rapidez de las heridas, y cada vez está mejor. –dijo Miroku, dejando pasar primero a Inuyasha a la habitación de Kagome.

. Su nombre es Kagome, Kagome H. –dijo mientras que con sus grandes manos le arreglaba el flequillo.

. ¿Pero como lo supiste? –preguntó intrigado Miroku.

. Pues, en la escena del crimen, encontré esto –dijo enseñándole la cortaplumas de Kagome, la plata brilló con la suave luz de la habitación.

. ¿Qué es?

. Es una cortaplumas de plata, estaba en el suelo, un poco más a dentro del callejón, pero no se entendía el nombre... Ahí está –dijo mostrándole la inscripción tallada. –se la llevé a Bankotsu, aprovechando que lo fui a ver. Estuvo un buen rato tratando de limpiarla, hasta que consiguió dejarla impecable. Y pues dice Kagome H.

. Si, me doy cuenta, está finamente tallado el nombre. Es un lindo nombre.

. Ahhh... ¿Por qué todos tienen que decir lo mismo? –preguntó irritado Inuyasha.

. ¿Qué, también Bankotsu dijo eso?

. Sí, pero le dije que ella estaba muerta... no me preguntes por qué, por que ni yo mismo me entiendo. –aclaró al ver el rostro interrogante de Miroku. – y más te vale que no se entere por ti ¿Entendido?

. Sí, pero me vas a tener que explicar todo esto... tú nunca le mientes a Bankotsu, son los mejores amigos... ¿Entonces qué pasa ahora?

. Si, sé que somos los mejores amigos, y tú también lo eres, pero esto es muy complicado –dijo mientras acercaba una silla junto a la cama de Kagome. Miroku le siguió y se sentó en otra junto a él.

. Bueno, creo que tengo algo de tiempo para que me lo expliques.

. Arrggg... está bien, recuerdas que mi padre mató a mi mamá. Pues fue por celos, mi papá la pilló con su mejor amigo.

. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te gusta esta mujer? Pero si la acabas de conocer.

. ¿Tú no crees en las vidas pasadas, nunca has sentido que conoces a Sango desde antes? Pues yo creo en eso y estoy seguro de que a esta mujer la conozco, no sé quien puede ser, pero sé que es importante...

Una voz profunda hablaba junto a ella. Se sentía profunda y acariciadora, la cubría, y sentía esa suavidad del que habla con cuidado y delicadeza.

La llamaba, sabía que la llamaba. Pero los ojos no se abrían, pesaban, ¡Qué desesperante! La llamaban y no podía abrir los ojos, responder a ese dulce llamado.

. Shhh –interrumpió un momento Miroku la cátedra de Inuyasha Taisho. –¿sientes algo? –Inuyasha llevó con cuidado la mano derecha a la pistola. –¡no! No es de ese tipo de sonidos, es la respiración de Kagome. –lentamente Inuyasha se puso de pie y escrutó atentamente el rostro níveo de Kagome.

. Tienes razón, está acelerado. – con cuidado puso su mano sobre su frente dándole una suave caricia, tratando de relajarla. Miroku se dio vuelta a la mesa de junto para tomar su estetoscopio.

. La respiración se calmó. –dijo al examinarla, y volver a sentarse. Pero Inuyasha se quedó junto a ella sujetando el flequillo entre la cabeza y la mano (como cuando se toma la temperatura manualmente)

Lentamente los ojos color chocolates se abrieron, dejándolos a la vista de los dorados de Inuyasha. Una chispa de temor cruzó los ojos chocolates y desapareció tan rápido como vino.

. Buenas tardes –susurró suavemente Inuyasha, tratando de no asustarla. Miroku estaba asombrado, Inuyasha supo que se iba a despertar. Quizás si se conocían de vidas anteriores.

. ¿Dónde estoy? –sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en la habitación y luego en las ropas de Miroku. –¿Estoy en un hospital?... ¿Quienes son ustedes? –su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, y sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. –auch... me duele, me duele mucho... ¿Quién soy yo? –susurró antes de desmayarse. Las últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el silencio de la habitación.

;.;..;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;;. Continuará.;;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.

Holas! Quiero pedir disculpas de nuevo por no haber respondido los rw que me dejaron, pero como publique tan apurada... pues se me olvidó.

Creo que este capitulo no fue tan emocionante como hubiera querido, pero más que nada era como de transición antes de que Kagome despierte de verdad. Quiero aclarar, que pueden confiar que lo que digo respecto a las actividades cerebrales y lo que sea de medicina es cierto, por que me preocupo de investigar previamente. Espero que les halla gustado, y que me dejen rw diciéndome que les parece... al parecer no les gusta a muchas personas, pues no son muchos los que dejan rw, pero no importa, pueden estar seguros de que mientras a ustedes y a mí me guste... pues excelente.

Ahora respondo los rw.

Akai Inazuma: jajajaj que genial que te guste esta historia... me craneo tanto para pensar bien en como relatarla... respecto a en busca de la justicia... si en realidad ese libro es como bastante rebuscado, pero he tenido problemas con el pc, y no puedo publicar... bueno, cuidate y muchos muchos besotes! Tu amiga Piri-chan

Jimena-chan : yo tambien creo que la situación es de lo mejor, y Inuyasha la cuida a pesar de no saber ni su nombre... ejjeje hasta este capitulo... bueno, muchos besos! Tu amiga.

Sawamura-kun: ajjajajajaj ya no me puedes amenazar con esa personita, porque me cae mal! Ajajaja bueno, aquí esta la conti y espero que te guste... jejejej bueno beshos!

Clarice: jejeje -/- bueno, muchas gracias por creer que esta forma de narrar es buena, me gusta leer tus rw, respecto a lo de medicina, pues para escribir algo, antes lo investigo harto, en el proximo capitulo te vas a poder dar cuenta. Y lo de las actualizaciones... pues no creo poder más rápido, y es que no tengo nada de tiempo, estoy llena de pruebas, tengo mínimo dos por semana (cuando no son 4) y estudio todo el día, espero que de todos modos la sigas y te siga gustando. Hace m,ucho que no podemos hablar poor man, espro que estes bien y podamos hablar este fin de semana... m,uchos besos! Tu amiga pirinola.

Denissekagome: jejejej que bien que este virgen, no podía dejar que Nsraku impidiera que la primera vexz fuera de Inuytasha... espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome rw tan animadores.jejeje bueno, besos!

Bueno, muchos besos a todas y todos (si es que algún hombre lee)

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita muerta, por segunda vez)

D

E

J

E

N



R

W

S




	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí está un nuevo capitulo de Asesinato en la Rue Liz. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, y sólo la historia es 100 mía.

**Nota: hubo un error en los capítulos anteriores, Kaede había muerto hace un par de años e Inu Taisho murió hace algunos meses. Cambié ambas fechas por error, para que lo tengan en cuenta.**

. Deja administrarle un poco de sedantes –dijo apartando un poco a Inuyasha, e inyectando algo en el suero. La mirada penetrante de Inuyasha recayó sobre Miroku.

. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó nervioso Inuyasha.

. Al parecer perdió la memoria, preguntó su nombre... pero no hubo un daño importante en el cerebro, por que pudo hablar, y reconoció que estas son ropas de hospital. Ahora lo mejor es ver las imágenes de la IRM. – le explicó a Inuyasha.

. ¿Y que es la IRM? –preguntó, mirando atentamente el rostro, ahora, más relajado, de Kagome.

. La Imágenes de Resonancia Magnética... las que hicimos ayer... ven, acompáñame para que entiendas todo. –dijo tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación.

El rostro de Miroku permanecía serio observando las imágenes. La inquietud poco a poco dominaba a Inuyasha, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Cuando Miroku se dio vuelta y lo miró atentamente los nervios lo estaban destrozando.

. Lo siento, yo no encuentro nada... lo mejor será llamar a Minna –san para que las vea. –dijo Miroku. nnU. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un código. – ¿aló? Minna-san, podrías venir a la sala de las resonancias. Tengo un problema con unas imágenes y es algo urgente. Está bien... gracias.

. ¿Y, qué pasó? –preguntó Inuyasha nervioso.

. Pues, viene de inmediato. Ella es la mejor en esto... ella sabrá exactamente que fue lo que pasó. .

. Está bien –dijo algo enojado y se sentó en el suelo, en su típica posición.

. ¡Hola! Lamento la demora, pero Sango-chan me estaba hablando cuando me llamaste. –dijo alegre la mujer. No tendría más de veintisiete años, de piel morena y ojos cafés.

. Gracias por venir de todos modos, Minna –san. –dijo Miroku cordial. Una mirada fulminante devoró a Miroku por parte de Inuyasha que defendía a Sango de otras mujeres. –jejeje. Bueno, estas son las IRM que te dije.

. Ahhh... está bien, dame un minuto. –dijo, sentándose en una silla y viéndolas a contra luz. Inuyasha le dirigió a Miroku una mirada interrogante. Miroku lo miró con cara de "después te digo" y observó atentamente el rostro de Minna. ( sólo para ver alguna reacción ante las imágenes)

. Bien... lo que aquí tenemos es un leve, pero muy leve daño a la amígdala cerebral. Ves –dijo mostrándole algo a Miroku e Inuyasha, quien no entendía nada. Por otra parte hay un daño un poco mayor al hipocampo.

. Ahhh –dijo Miroku, que había comprendido todo. –bueno, muchas gracias Minna –san.

. No me digas –san, dime Minna, no hay problema. Y cualquier cosa llámame, no es muy común ver daños en la amígdala, sería divertido analizarlo.

. Bueno, gracias Minna. –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

. ¡Hey! Te voy a acusar con Sango... –dijo enojado Inuyasha, al ver que desaparecía por la puerta. - ¿quien era? Nunca la había visto por aquí.

. Ella es una de las mejores neurólogas, por eso la llamé, y aparte es muy amiga de Sango. –dijo riéndose de la preocupación de su amigo. –supongo que no entendiste nada de lo que ella dijo ¿o sí?

. No... no le entendí nada de nada –dijo con una mueca.

. Mira... es sólo esto. En el cerebro hay una parte que controla las emociones. Ella la tiene dañada, y tiene dañado también el hipocampo, que es donde se guardan los recuerdos. Por eso tiene amnesia. –dijo explicándole lentamente a Inuyasha.

. ¿y qué pasa con lo de las emociones? –preguntó Inuyasha, algo preocupado al ver la variación en el rostro de Miroku.

. Bueno, eso es más difícil. Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, que le dé Parkinson, que no reconozca las emociones, o que sus propias emociones se alteren. Por eso ella lo considera tan interesante. No es común que una persona sufra un daño en la amígdala, a causa de un golpe. Debió ser un daño colateral. –Inuyasha que ya no entendía nada, no le encontraba ningún interés... pero el que sufriera algún daño importante era de todas formas grave.

. Espera –dijo de pronto Inuyasha interrumpiendo la cátedra de Miroku. – si perdió la memoria, eso quiere decir que no va a poder recordar nada de nada, ni siquiera quien fue la persona que le hizo todo esto.

. Lamentablemente no... aunque lo más seguro viendo el daño, es que sea una amnesia global. –al ver el rostro confundido de Inuyasha le explicó –pierde la memoria por completo, pero puede empezar a recordar algunas cosas por estrés postraumático. Y poco a poco tal vez llegue a recordar toda su vida.

. ¿Y que pasa si no llegase a recordar nada?

. Pues, lamentablemente se quedaría así... para siempre. –dijo como si fuera una sentencia permanente. –lo mejor es que la vayamos a ver. Me gustaría ver sus reacciones al despertar. Sabríamos un poco mejor que es lo que va a tener respecto a la amígdala –agregó, al ver el enojo en los ojos dorados de su amigo.

Ambos estaban de pie junto a la camilla, había un silencio pesado, viendo cada reacción en el rostro de la mujer dormida, a momentos parecía estar dormida tranquilamente, pero a otros ratos lucía un poco alterada. Con cuidado Inuyasha tomó una de las manos de Kagome, observando la delicadeza y suavidad de la piel. Sus manos estaban perfectamente cuidadas, _quizás tenga bastante dinero, _cruzó el pensamiento por su mente, pero con la misma velocidad desapareció, si tuviese mucho dinero, aparecería en algún registro, pero no estaba en ninguno, lo que dejaba la posibilidad de que fuera inmigrante ilegal.

Mientras sujetaba su mano, metió la propia en el bolsillo, sintiendo la cortaplumas de plata y el medallón de lirio que guardaba por la mujer.

Silenciosamente Miroku salió de la habitación, aún no comprendía muy bien todo esto, pero se hacía una idea, tal vez el instinto paternalista de Inuyasha volvía a salir a flote, de la misma forma en la que había ayudado constantemente a Shippou o a Bankotsu, podía querer ayudar a Kagome, aunque en el fondo prefería pensar que su amigo se estaba comenzando a enamorar. Eso era bueno, después de los malos recuerdos con la muerte de su madre, quizás lograra ser feliz con una mujer... algo especial. Había esperanzas para Inuyasha.

. Kagome –susurró Inuyasha al leer el nombre de la mujer en la cortaplumas. –Kagome H. Me gusta tu nombre, es lindo –le conversaba a Kagome, mientras la veía dormir. Los ojos dorados escrutaban con cuidado cada detalle del rostro de la mujer. Su nariz se veía mucho mejor, estaba limpia, y aún se mantenía algo hinchada, pero en un par de días ya estaría mejor. Con cuidado le acarició la frente. Y vio con asombro que los ojos chocolates poco a poco se abrían. –Hola... –susurró con delicadeza Inuyasha.

. Hola –murmuró lentamente Kagome. -¿qué es lo que pasa? –murmuró lentamente, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro al tratar de moverse.

. No te muevas –pronunció suavemente Inuyasha. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con fuerza al ver a la mujer tan indefensa. –estás en un hospital, sufriste un ataque y yo te encontré. Estás con muchas heridas... pero yo no soy doctor, deja ir a buscar uno.

. ¡No! – murmuró un poco más fuerte sujetando la mano de Inuyasha. - no te vallas, quédate un poco más. Luego lo vas a buscar... pero dime... – susurró con miedo en sus ojos, mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de Inuyasha. -¿cómo me encontraste? No recuerdo nada... –el miedo aumentó aún más en sus ojos –no recuerdo nada de nada... ni siquiera mi nombre. –la desesperación la embargaba a cada momento más, y lentamente algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos.

. No, tranquilízate. No te preocupes por nada –murmuró Inuyasha mientras que secaba las lágrimas de la cara de Kagome con cuidado. _Esta mujer tiene cualquier cosa pero no perdida de emociones _pensó, recordando lo que le había dicho Miroku. – mejor relájate, creo que te llamas Kagome. En el lugar en que te encontré estaba botada esta cortaplumas. –dijo enseñándole la cortaplumas de plata. –y viene con _tu _nombre.

. Mi... nombre... entonces mi nombre es Kagome... –susurró viendo fijamente los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, mientras sujetaba la cortaplumas con su mano.

. Sí, tu nombre es Kagome. Yo soy Inuyasha. –le dijo secando el último rastro de las lágrimas. –ahora espera un momento, iré a buscar al médico. Él te va a revisar. –se separó con lentitud de ella, viendo como cerraba un poco los ojos descansando la vista.

. ¡Miroku! ¿dónde estás? –gritaba desesperado Inuyasha mientras corría por los pasillos buscando a su amigo. – Miroku!

. ¿qué es lo que pasa? –dijo enojado Miroku, saliendo de la oficina de Minna.

. ¡Hey! ¿qué hacías en la oficina de esa neuróloga? –preguntó algo distraído Inuyasha.

. Estaba viendo algo de las IRM de Kagome... ¿por qué?

. Kagome... ella despertó, la deje en su habitación. Vamos –gritó sujetando su mano y corriendo por los pasillos.

';..;.;.;.;.;.;.

. Buenos días –dijo Miroku al entrar a la habitación, y mirar a Kagome con los ojos cerrados, descansando. – soy el médico de urgencias de este hospital, me llamo Miroku, Miroku Wada. Estoy a cargo de ti.

. Yo... lo siento, no recuerdo mi nombre, pero Inuyasha dice que me llamo Kagome... me gusta ese nombre, se me hace conocido –suspiró mirando hacia la ventana. Miroku miró a Inuyasha interrogante.

. Ella ya me conoce. –murmuró Inuyasha secretamente.

. Porque cuando desperté estaba conmigo y me tranquilizó un poco –completó Kagome, girando la cabeza y mirando a Inuyasha agradecida.

. Bueno el que se te haga conocido sirve bastante, quiere decir que probablemente si sea tu nombre. –dijo Miroku acercándose a la camilla. Inuyasha estaba asombrado, tenía un oído bastante fino, y además ya no estaba asustada, lucía algo cansada, pero bien.

. Supongo... ahora... ¿me podría decir qué es lo que me ocurrió? Me duele todo, en especial la cabeza. –suspiró, llevándose las manos a ella.

. Bien, te diré lo que ocurrió. Mi amigo, Inuyasha, te encontró en un callejón, te trajo, tenías muchas heridas, tres costillas rotas, una herida de bala...

. ¿Una herida de bala? –interrumpió asombrada Kagome.

. Sí, no te hirió en ningún órgano vital, lo que fue una suerte. –un poco de tranquilidad recorrió a Miroku, al menos sabía que si tenía emociones que se diferenciaban claramente, quizás solo se sintiera algo intimidada, o incomodada. –pero creo que lo mejor es que llame a una sicóloga, ella te va a ayudar con una parte de tus heridas que es más difícil. –tomando el teléfono llamó a la oficina de Sango. –aló, Sango. La mujer ya despertó, necesito que vengas a verla y explicarle todo.

. _"Entiendo, estoy con Minna, ¿voy con ella? De paso le puede explicar otras cosas, respecto a su memoria y ver lo de las emociones"_

. Sí, ven con ella, adiós. –y colgó el teléfono. – bueno, la sicóloga viene en camino, ella te va a poder explicar todo mejor que yo.

. Kagome –murmuró Inuyasha acercándose a la camilla. - ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó bajito para que Miroku no escuchara.

. No, creo que estoy bien, es solo... que... –pero se quedo en silencio al ver que entraban dos mujeres a la habitación. Una tenía el pelo, de color castaño, sujeto por una alta cola de caballo, y su piel era clara, mientras que la otra tenía el pelo, de color negro, suelto cayéndole en pequeños rizos, y su piel era morena.

. Buenos días –dijeron ambas.

. Hola Sango, hola Minna –dijo Miroku. –bueno, aquí está la paciente.

. Hola, yo soy Sango, no te preocupes en responder... ya hablaremos de eso. Esta mujer que me acompaña –dijo mostrándole a Minna –se llama Minna, es neuróloga. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos dejen sola –dijo Sango mirando sonriente a Inuyasha y Miroku.

. Está bien, vamos a estar en el casino –dijo Miroku, tomando el brazo de Inuyasha y llevándoselo a rastras.

. Bueno, dime ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Sango mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la camilla, y a su lado Minna.

. Pues algo extraña, es como si algo... algo me presionara –murmuró, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. –me siento un poco impotente y frustrada... dolida –terminó por llorar silenciosamente.

. No te preocupes, es normal, has perdido la memoria y la situación fue de un gran estrés antes de que ocurriera. – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

. Además sufriste un daño al hipocampo, donde guardas tus memorias, y un daño a la amígdala cerebral, que es lo que controla tus emociones, es perfectamente normal que sientas y sufras muchos cambios de emociones.

. El doctor... Miroku, creo, me dijo que usted me podría decir mejor que fue lo que me ocurrió. –le dijo a Sango.

. Bueno, es algo complicado, pero por sobre todo quiero que estés tranquila. –al ver el rostro decidido de Kagome se animó a hablar. –Inuyasha, te encontró en un callejón, te habló, pero no le respondiste, al acercarse a ti, se dio cuenta que estabas herida, nos llamó y descubrimos que además de que te habían disparado, te rompieron un par de costillas, y estabas desnuda, al revisar, supimos que te habían tratado de violar por la vagina, pero no se llevó a cabo, de seguro por eso recibiste un golpe y quedaste con la perdida de memoria, pero por otro lado, si lograron una violación anal. –terminó Sango. El rostro de Kagome se encontraba sin ninguna emoción, lo que asustó bastante a Sango y a Minna.

. Yo... – pero en ese mismo momento rompió a llorar bastante agitada. Con cuidado Sango se acerco para darle un abrazo, esperando que no la rechazara. Pero al sentir que se acercaba dio un respingo y la miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos chocolates. Se secó las lágrimas, y miró esta vez a Minna. - ¿me podría decir cuanto tiempo no voy a lograr recordar nada? –preguntó hipando un poco.

. Eso es muy variable, viendo que no recuerdas ni siquiera tu nombre, es lo que se llamaría una amnesia global, vas a ir recuperando de a poco algunos recuerdos, pero puede que nunca llegues a recuperarlos todos.

. ¿Y los del ataque? –interrumpió.

. Esos pueden ser los que más fácil recuerdes, ya que deben ser los más impactantes que debes tener. Pero el problema es que puedes tener recuerdos en cualquier momento. Escúchame –le dijo Minna, tomándole la mano. –lo que te sucedió es muy duro, pero debes ser fuerte, de los que estamos aquí, todos nos preocupamos por ti –dijo, poniéndose de pie muy silenciosamente. Abrió de improviso la puerta, y cayeron al suelo Inuyasha y Miroku. – incluyendo a estos dos mentirosos. – una sonrisa invadió el rostro algo húmedo de Kagome.

. Hey! No dijeron que iban a estar en el casino –gruñó enojada Sango.

. Jejeje –una sonrisita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Inuyasha y Miroku. –nosotros... nosotros nos vamos! –gritaron, mientras se paraban a toda velocidad y huían de la habitación.

. Estos dos... nunca aprenderán –gruñó Sango enojada.

. No importa –sonrió un poco Kagome. –de todos modos me hace sentir bien. –una mirada interrogante cruzó el rostro de ambas mujeres.

. ¿Cómo que te hace sentir bien? ¿Inuyasha o Miroku? –preguntó un poco celosa Sango.

. Inuyasha... él estaba conmigo cuando desperté, me da la impresión de que lo conociera. –susurró mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

. No creo que lo conozcas de antes. –dijo Sango mirándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos. _Talvez esta mujer se enamoró de Inuyasha... y él que se preocupa de ella, sin saber bien lo extraño que le resulta la presencia de esta mujer... tal vez... _pero su mente se silenció al oír la respuesta de Kagome.

. No creo que sea de ahora... si no que de antes, mucho, mucho tiempo antes.

. Ahora respecto a tu nombre –preguntó Minna - ¿te gusta el que dicen que es tuyo? –preguntó Minna.

. Sí – y una sonrisa curvó su rostro. –además que venía grabado en esta cortaplumas. –dijo mostrando la fina cortaplumas de plata. Con facilidad intrigante la manipuló, como un verdadero gitano, completamente hábil. El asombro marcaba el rostro de ambas doctoras.

. Vaya... quizás donde aprendiste a usarla así. –dijo con lentitud Sango.

. No lo recuerdo –dijo riendo Kagome, riéndose de su propio estado. –pero me gusta.

. Bueno Kagome, de todos modos ten cuidado, las armas son algo peligroso –sonrió Minna –nosotras nos retiramos. Que estés bien. Luego te vendremos a ver de nuevo. –dijo colocándose de pie, junto a Sango.

. Esperen –dijo Kagome. – Quiero decirles que... gracias por todo.

. No es nada –dijo Sango antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estaban sentados en el casino dos hombres, sus rostros lucían algo cansados.

. Que suerte que a Sango no se le ocurrió salir detrás de nosotros –murmuró Miroku con una sonrisa.

. De verdad no sé que es lo que haría yo con una mujer así... de seguro que con lo irregular de mi trabajo, en cualquier momento me saldría persiguiendo, o me echaría de la casa. Es una suerte no tener mujer ni nada que se le parezca. –repuso finalmente.

. Oh, Inuyasha no sabes lo que te pierdes al decir eso... por ejemplo cuando llego de un turno y veo que Sango está preparándome una comida, aunque no le quede muy rica y siempre tengamos que terminar comiendo una pizza, es una alegría inmensa.-Inuyasha dejó de escuchar a su amigo, la imagen de Kagome vestida con una falda y blusa, cubierta con un delantal rojo, mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras le preparaba algo de comer, dio un vuelco en su corazón.

. Quizás tengas razón –dijo Inuyasha con un brillo especial en sus ojos dorados. – pobre Kagome, esperó que no le vaya a afectar mucho todo lo que le dijeron.

. No, yo creo que ya está mejor, le va a costar poco recuperarse sicológicamente si tiene el apoyo suficiente. –dijo Sango, llegando de pronto y sentándose junto a Miroku. –en especial el tuyo –le dijo con una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

. ¿El mío? –preguntó con asombro Inuyasha.

. Sí, el tuyo. Comentó que sentía como si te conociera. – y cambiando abruptamente el tema se dirigió a Miroku -¿Nadie ha preguntado por una mujer desaparecida? Alguna llamada de otro hospital.

. No, no hemos recibido nada, ni de otro hospital ni que hayan venido directamente.

. Eso era de suponerse –agregó Inuyasha –si la mujer no existe en los registros, es poco probable que haya alguien que la esté buscando. Si es ilegal, como lo supongo, no creo que tenga compañía.

. Lo que me impresionó –dijo ensimismada Sango –es la habilidad que tiene con la cortaplumas. Dijo que el nombre "Kagome" se le hacía conocido, que estaba casi segura que se llamaba así, y manejaba la cortaplumas como si siempre hubiera manejado una.

. Creo que me voy a ir a dar una vuelta a su habitación –dijo con el ceño fruncido Inuyasha. – quiero saber como está después de todo lo que le dijeron... personalmente.

. Está bien, anda. Pero después vuelves y me das ese café que me habías prometido ayer. –dijo con una sonrisa Miroku, mientras tomaba la mano de Sango.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la despertó del sueño ligero que tenía.

. Adelante –pronunció delicadamente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la figura de Inuyasha entrar, iluminándola con su brillante mirada dorada. Esos ojos la intrigaron... por qué esa sensación de conocer unos parecidos se hacía tan clara. Pero los de Inuyasha brillaban con una alegría innata... Y los que recordaba podían tener cualquier sentimiento, menos el de la alegría, de hecho al pensar en eso lo que le hacían sentir era una especie de suave temor.

. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Inuyasha sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

. Bien... supongo, aunque me duele un poco el costado... pero no te preocupes –agregó al ver que se ponía de pie para ir a buscar el teléfono. –no es para tanto... después de todo si me quebré unas costillas es natural que me duela. –dijo con una suave sonrisa.

. Ok, pero dime... ¿Cómo te sientes... del alma? –preguntó algo sonrojado Inuyasha, por lo cursi que le resultaba todo esto.

. Pues... sinceramente, no sé como sentirme. Creo que algo mal por todo esto... pero el problema es que no recuerdo nada... y no sé que es peor... si no saber nada, o estar aliviada de no saberlo. –dijo confundida.

. Creo que eso es algo en lo que no te puedo ayudar... –susurró mirando el suelo, pero luego la miró decidido. –Sango me contó que podías manejar la cortaplumas perfectamente.

. Sí, es algo bastante especial. Cuando la tomé, no pude evitar el empezar a pasarla entre mis manos y agitarla como algo natural –dijo, y estirando un poco la mano, sacó de debajo de la almohada la cortaplumas de plata. Con habilidad empezó a manejarla, dejando a Inuyasha asombrado.

. Sabes que pareces tan experta como un viejo gitano. – exclamó con la boca abierta.

. No sabía que los gitanos fueran expertos en esto –dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a esconderla.

. Sí, lo son. Ellos solucionan de este modo sus peleas. – miró atentamente el rostro de Kagome, lucía mejor, y sus ojos chocolates brillaban con fuerza. –sabes que cuando te encontré, estabas desnuda... –le dijo serio.

. Sí... me dijeron eso –le susurró lentamente.

. Pues, me di cuenta de que no era un asalto, al ver que tu cortaplumas, que es de plata, no se la llevaron, ni tampoco esto –dijo, sacando de su bolsillo el medallón de lirio.

. Es... mí medallón. –susurró con los ojos abiertos. – lo recuerdo... estaba en una cajita... – y un gesto de dolor llenó su rostro.

. ¿qué sucede? –preguntó con algo de miedo Inuyasha.

. Me duele un poco la cabeza... creo que mejor descanso un poco antes de seguir recordando. – le dijo cerrando los ojos.

. Espera –le dijo. Con cuidado se acercó a ella. – te pondré el medallón –le dijo al ver la mirada algo sonrojada de Kagome. Mentalmente se recriminó al ser tan impulsivo. Y por su lado Kagome se recriminó por no poder esconder algo mejor algunos pensamientos.

Con cuidado las gruesas manos de Inuyasha levantaron un poco el cuello de Kagome, acercándose bastante a su rostro. Kagome por su lado se levantó un poco para que le fuera más fácil colocarle el medallón. Ambas miradas se perdían dentro de la otra. Y a pesar de que el medallón ya estaba puesto, seguían en la misma posición. El ambiente estaba algo tenso. Hasta que todo se rompió.

. ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise interrumpir! –la voz de Miroku sonó por toda la habitación. Rápidamente se separaron, y en ese momento entró a la habitación Sango mirando con extrañeza a los tres.

. No era nada –dijo Inuyasha con frialdad. –sólo le estaba colocando el medallón a Kagome –dijo parándose cerca de la ventana. Un frío dolor se le coló a Kagome en el corazón.

. Sí, tiene razón. Estaba dándome mi medallón. –pronunció con una frialdad que asombró a todos los presentes. –Doctor... me preguntaba... cuanto tiempo tendré que estar sin moverme de la cama.

. Creo... creo que un par de días más. Después de todo, soldamos tus costillas, y no va a demorar mucho más en que se sanen por completo. Lo que puede ser de más dificultad es la perdida de memoria.

. ¿O sea que luego de un par de días me puedo ir? –preguntó con la misma frialdad.

. No, luego te quedarás unos dos días más en rehabilitación y luego te podrás ir.

. Está bien... cuatro días más y me iré –susurró mirando a Inuyasha, como queriéndole decir que ya no le estorbaría más. Y lentamente cerró los ojos quedándose dormida.

;;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. continuará;.;.;.;.;.;.;;..;.;.;.;..;

muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron rws... besos a todas!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Asesinato en la Rue Liz es 1000 mío, sólo los personajes no me pertenecen.

"_And if you go, I wanna go with you. And if you die, I wanna die with you. Take your hand and walk away."_

. ¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó con esos dos? –preguntó Sango mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, y frente a ella Miroku que la miraba igualmente extrañado.

. No lo sé, aunque fue mi culpa... Si yo no hubiera interrumpido el momento, quizá no habría ocurrido nada... o habría ocurrido algo –pronunció algo deprimido Miroku.

. No te preocupes. Lo que importa es que algo pasa entre estos dos y nosotros como buenos amigos de Inuyasha debemos tratar de ayudarlos. Pobre Inuyasha, no confía mucho en las mujeres, después de todo, el saber que a tu madre la mataron por ser infiel, no te deja una buena disposición a ellas. –y le dirigió una sonrisa a Miroku, al que un frío sudor le recorrió la espalda.

. Jejeje, por supuesto que yo nunca sería capaz de serte infiel... Promesas son promesas y yo te lo prometí –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Aún no olvidaba del todo cuando en su noviazgo (sí ellos ya están casados!) tuvo la brillante idea de salir una noche con una prima lejana que en realidad era muy linda, y siempre se le había insinuado un poco. Al llegar al restaurante ella trató de ir un poco más lejos de lo que nunca había conseguido, llegando a darle un beso. Pero la mala suerte de ella quiso que ese mismo día Sango e Inuyasha, que fue el padrino de la boda, fueran al mismo lugar y los vieran todo el tiempo. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de besarlo, a pesar de su propio asombro, de repente desapareció de su vista y un muy duro golpe de puño quedó marcado en su rostro. Al empezar a reaccionar vio que su prima tenía toda la cabeza mojada con bebida y trataba de rasguñar a Sango, quien con fuerza extra ordinaria de un solo empujón la tiro al piso y pasando por sobre ella, llegó donde él estaba en el piso, y acercándose a su rostro lo miró con odio y le dijo : _"Así que por esto hoy no me quisiste acompañar donde mis padres. Pues creo que ya no necesito esto."_ Le dijo con rabia tirándole por la cabeza el anillo de compromiso y tomándose del brazo que Inuyasha le ofrecía, salieron dignamente del sitio. Luego de eso estuvo por casi una semana con el moretón del golpe que le regaló Inuyasha y como un mes sin poder ni siquiera acercarse a cinco metros de Sango, por que de inmediato aparecía Inuyasha o ella lo miraba y tomaba algún objeto contundente que le habría tirado por la cabeza si hubiese tratado de acercarse a ella. Y luego de unos meses recién pudo acercarse a Sango de improviso y logró pedirle disculpas y decirle que la quería, aunque a penas lo hizo, un pesado libro de firmas le llegó en la cabeza. Eso sirvió para que ella se enterara de que de verdad la quería y luego de un tiempo reanudaron su noviazgo, casándose un par de meses después de todo. Desde ese momento le prometió que por nada del mundo sería capaz de engañarla o de hacer algo y no decírselo antes, como salir con alguna prima.

. Sí, recuerdo cuando me lo prometiste... y estoy segura que no te conviene romper la promesa, ni por mí, ni por Inuyasha. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

. Ahora... respecto a Kagome... es realmente extraño. Aún no me puedo quitar de la mente el que la hayan querido matar con tanta sangre fría. Después de todo, si sólo iba a ser una violación, no habría habido necesidad de luego tratar de rematarla con un disparo. No puede considerarse que se dedicara a la prostitución, por que es virgen a pesar de la edad aproximada, y como no aparece en ningún registro tal vez no sea una mujer de muy buenos ambientes... Y si... –la preocupación marcó su rostro, pero no alcanzó a completar la frase.

. Y si ella tuviera que ver algo con alguna de las mafias que están surgiendo en los suburbios de la ciudad –terminó de completar Sango con un poco de temor. –no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la forma en que manejaba esa cortaplumas con tanta facilidad.

. Creo que lo mejor será decirle a Inuyasha el riesgo que significa tener a esa mujer aquí. Si lo que querían era eliminarla, lo más seguro es que en el momento en que se enteren de que sigue viva traten de matarla de una buena vez. –dijo Miroku algo preocupado.

. Es una lastima que justo cuando una mujer le interesa por primera vez a Inuyasha tenga precisamente problemas de este tipo.

. No nos apresuremos en conclusiones, tal vez sean sólo suposiciones. –dijo dándole ánimos a Sango.

. Lo que no son suposiciones es la extraña vibra que hay entre esos dos, así que yo creo que deberíamos tratar de ver que es lo que siente cada uno y unirlos. –dijo parándose y sentándose en las piernas de Miroku.

. Es cierto, Inuyasha ya hizo bastante con unirnos a nosotros, se merece que ahora nosotros lo ayudemos... ¿qué haría yo sin ti? –le dijo suavemente, mientras la besaba con cuidado. – de seguro... nada. –susurró delicadamente.

Sentía tanto dolor por lo de recién, no entendía como le afectaba tanto el que él la hubiera casi rechazado, y aún más, pudiera tratarla de una forma tan fría e indiferente. Pero por otro lado, su propia reacción la asustó un poco. No recordaba como era antes de perder la memoria, pero sentía de cierto modo que el ser tan fría se le hacía fácil, aunque no lo sintiera. Era como si hubiera estado acostumbrada a actuar con frialdad.

Con cuidado llevó su mano hasta el pecho, tocando suavemente el medallón de Lirio que Inuyasha le había colocado. De todos modos no podía odiar a Inuyasha, si no hubiera sido por él, lo más seguro es que estuviera muerta en estos momentos. Lentamente colocó el medallón ante sus ojos, mirándolo de forma extraña.

. ¿Qué significa todo esto? –susurró con pesar. El recuerdo de unas manos algo viejas, de una persona mayor, que le entregaba una pequeña caja, y que al abrirla venía dentro el medallón, golpeó su mente nuevamente. _"para ti Kagome, te la mereces". –_Realmente me llamo Kagome. –dijo con asombro. Un suave dolor de cabeza comenzó a afectarla. Pero quería recordar más cosas. Aunque no sabía por donde comenzar. En eso se acordó de la sensación de que conocía otros ojos dorados, pero que no eran alegres como los de Inuyasha. -¿Quién era esa persona de mirada tan inquietante? Claramente no era de alguien muy agradable, de sólo tratar de recordarlo me dan algunos escalofríos. –pero ya en ese momento el dolor de cabeza la superó y lentamente se quedo dormida.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratar tan mal a Kagome? Mal que mal, fue él quien se acercó a colocarle el medallón. Además que el frío sonido de su voz lo afectó profundamente. No esperaba que fuera a reaccionar de esa forma, tan... tan similar a la de su primo. Aunque debía reconocer que también le recordó a él mismo cuando era un niño pequeño, los hijos de los amigos de su papá, Inu no Taisho, no lo trataban muy bien, ni tampoco a la niña pequeña que una vez fue a su casa por el día. Pero ella fue muy agradable con él, y eso le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse con todos esos niños presumidos que invadían su casa. Luego en la noche su padre le dijo que había visto lo que había hecho con los demás niños, y lo felicitó. _"Está muy bien que te hagas respetar, nunca debes dejar que alguien trate de sobreponerse a ti. Me alegro que al fin te hayas armado de valor y te hicieras respetar como el Inuyasha Taisho que eres... Mi heredero, mi sucesor". _La voz orgullosa de su padre aún la podía sentir vibrando en el fondo del corazón. El dolor de su muerte tan reciente aún lo hacía sentir mal. Hace dos meses que ya no lo acompañaba, y su ausencia lo hacía sentir solo. Ahora su casa lucía tan abandonada, a pesar de que Myoga la mantenía en perfecto estado, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar todos los recuerdos dolorosos de haber visto a su padre morir lentamente en su habitación. Tan sólo Myoga lo acompañó al entierro, su propio papá se lo había pedido, no quería que su hijo fuera a correr ningún peligro. Ahora era el heredero de todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció, y debía cuidarse mucho.

;.;.;.;.;.;. Flash back;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

. Hijo, lamento tanto que ahora debas hacerte cargo de todo esto. –susurró pesadamente Inu no Taisho, apretando débilmente su mano.

. Papá, por favor no digas eso. Yo me haré cargo de todo. Te aseguro que te vas a sentir orgulloso de cómo manejo la _empresa_. No te preocupes de _nada_... tu me has enseñado todo lo que sabes y estoy seguro que lo podré hacer tan bien como tú. –le dijo con fuerza Inuyasha, afirmando más su pálida mano.

. Señor Taisho, de verdad yo creo que no debe preocuparse de nada... pues de todos modos yo siempre protegeré a su hijo, a costa de mi propia vida –le dijo con algo de tristeza Myoga, al ver a su patrón de toda la vida en ese estado.

. Myoga, por favor tú... ¿de verdad me lo prometes? –dijo algo emocionado Inu no Taisho.

. Sí señor Taisho. –le dijo acercándose a la cama y colocando una rodilla en el suelo le tocó una mano.

. Entonces creo que no te dejo tan solo hijo mío. –le dijo con una sonrisa a Inuyasha. –te acompaña gente que de verdad se va a preocupar de ti. Solo lamento el no haber visto a mis nietos –dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Afuera había una gruesa niebla que empezaba a cubrir la ciudad. Y un grueso sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Inuyasha.

. No digas eso papá, de todos modos vas a verlos desde el lugar en el que estés. –le dijo con los ojos algo vidriosos.

. Sí, supongo que tal vez los pueda ver igual. Hijo, por favor no llores por mí... no lo merezco. –le dijo al ver el acongojado rostro de Inuyasha. –Por último te quiero decir que cuando me entierres lo hagas sólo tú y Myoga. No quiero que mi muerte se sepa hasta que tú asumas por completo la responsabilidad de todo lo que es tuyo, y tú personalmente te harás cargo de hacerlo público. De este modo, te podré proteger un poco más a pesar de estar muerto. –cuando terminó de decirle todo esto, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y su mano se liberó del agarre de Inuyasha.

. Papá... papá! –Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Inuyasha, que abrazaba compulsivamente el cuerpo ya frío de Inu no Taisho. Con determinación se secó las lágrimas y mirando de forma determinada a Myoga le dijo: - ya es tiempo de comenzar con esto.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. fin flash back;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. ;;.

"Quizás Myoga se merezca que lo pase a ver" pensó Inuyasha, colocándose de pie del casino donde se había ido a comer un sándwich. Con una mirada algo dolida, observó el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Kagome.

. No crees que, tal vez, se merece una disculpa o al menos un intento por arreglar las cosas. –le dijeron de pronto por la espalda.

. Hey ¿qué quieres? ¿Matarme de un susto o qué? –dijo algo enojado Inuyasha.

. No, si quisiera eso lo habría hecho hace mucho. –dijo con una sonrisa Miroku. –pero no te arranques, dime ¿no crees que podrías tratar de arreglar las cosas? –dijo sujetándolo del brazo, al ver que se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

. ¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿por qué piensas que debo disculparme? –dijo a la defensiva Inuyasha.

. No, solo te lo decía, fuiste algo duro con ella, sólo le estabas colocando el medallón, no es nada malo para que la hayas tratado así. –dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, imaginando la cara que debía de tener Inuyasha ahora.

"_Sólo le estabas colocando el medallón, no es nada malo para que la hayas tratado así."_ Se repetía la frase en su mente.

. Argg, demonios, maldito Miroku. –un sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Si lo que quería era sólo ponerle el medallón, ¿por qué le dio tanta rabia que alguien entrara a interrumpir? No se podía engañar, no era sólo eso, la hubiera besado si nadie entraba a la habitación. El sonrojo aumentó su color y los nervios lo empezaron a roer. "Ella no lo sabía, tal vez Miroku tenga razón y se merece una disculpa por como la traté".

Cuando la idea ya tuvo forma en su mente caminó decidido a la habitación de Kagome.

. Que molesto este dolor de cabeza –susurró Kagome cuando comenzó a despertar. –y que aburrimiento, no puedo hacer nada hasta dos días más. – cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando en las manos de la persona que le había entregado el medallón. Eran de una mujer mayor, pues se veían arrugadas, pero cuidadas, la voz también era de esa mujer, pero era dulce... Al menos en ese momento era dulce y parecía emocionada. Pero luego recordó como Inuyasha le había entregado el medallón y se había ofrecido a colocárselo. Y lo cerca que había estado de besarla. Una pregunta asaltó su mente, Sango le había dicho que era virgen, pero... ¿me habrán dado alguna vez un beso?... ¿Y si él me besará y fuera mi primer beso? Recordó esa sonrisa, y la forma de su boca, y no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios de imaginar que él le fuera a dar un beso.

. ¿Le pasará algo? – la voz preocupada de Inuyasha llegó claro a sus oídos.

"¿En qué momento llegó Inuyasha a mi habitación?" Se preguntó Kagome. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. "Parece que cree que estoy durmiendo" pensó intranquila.

. No, parece que no le pasa nada... pero está algo sonrojada... ¿Tendrá fiebre? –y lentamente colocó su mano sobre la frente de Kagome, de la misma forma en que se la había puesto cuando ella estaba apunto de despertar. – lamento tanto la forma en la que te trate –le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, pensando que no lo escuchaba. –de verdad no lo quise hacer, pero fue involuntario. Estoy poco acostumbrado a compartir con mujeres, a pesar de que tenga solo veintidós años. –dijo y se sonrojo levemente. – espero que no vaya a seguir enojada cuando despierte.

Todas las dudas de Kagome se despejaron. Era obvio que no la trató mal por que si, fueron los nervios... "Los nervios... él también estaba nervioso" pensó Kagome, tratándose de imaginar el rostro de Inuyasha.

Absorto contempló el delicado rostro de Kagome. Ya se encontraba en buen estado, no mostraba mas que un par de rasguños y nada más. Sus hermosos ojos color chocolates, que tanto lo habían impactado cuando la vio por primera vez estaban escondidos tras las tupidas pestañas. Su nariz ya no mostraba casi ninguna evidencia del golpe que había recibido.

Con temor se atrevió a tomar la delicada mano de Kagome, pero en ese preciso momento una sensación de electricidad le recorrió el brazo. " ¿Hasta qué punto me pone nervioso esta mujer?" pensó Inuyasha.

Pero la rabia de recordar cómo la había encontrado volvía a su cuerpo. No descansaría hasta que Kagome pudiera recordar todo y matar al maldito que le hizo todo eso a ella.

Cuidadosamente dejó su mano sobre la cama, tratando de no despertarla. Lentamente se empezó a acercar al rostro de Kagome. "Sólo será un beso en la frente y de despedida"se repetía mentalmente Inuyasha. Pero sus esfuerzos se frenaron al ver como los labios de Kagome se entreabrían liberando suavemente un suspiro.

. Demonios. –masculló Inuyasha. Dando un vistazo a la puerta, se terminó de acercar a Kagome y le dio un leve beso. Una suave sonrisa adornó el rostro de Kagome que se giró en la cama, al momento que Inuyasha se separaba de ella. Con miedo Inuyasha empezó a ver si acaso la había despertado. Dándose la vuelta a la cama se acercó para verla mejor. Estaba bastante cerca de ella. Si tuviera paciencia incluso habría podido contar cuantos rasguños tenía en total.

. Mejor me voy... no sea cosa que despierte y se enoje –susurró Inuyasha, alejándose de ella. En el fondo sabía que no era por eso... era sólo por que el sabor de sus labios lo habían fascinado, y no sabría cuanto podría controlarse en ocasiones futuras.

. ¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo sonrojada Kagome al ver que Inuyasha ya había salido de su pieza. – me... me besó. –dijo emocionada. – bueno... la ocasión no fue la mejor... pero lo hizo... y podría decirse que es mi primer beso... ya que no recuerdo ningún otro. –dijo aún sonrojada. – además que se disculpó... aunque en realidad se supone que yo no lo sé. ¡Qué complicado es todo esto! Pero fue tan dulce... y no tiene mucha experiencia con mujeres... al parecer igual que yo con los hombres. – unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. –a... adelante. –dijo con voz temblorosa.

. Hola Kagome ¿cómo te sientes? –era Sango que venía a verla de nuevo. –estás algo sonrojada... ¿tienes fiebre?

. Oh no, acabo de despertar... y tengo un poco de calor –dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

. Pues cuando venía para acá, vi a Inuyasha saliendo... y él también venía algo sonrojado... ¿quizás el aire acondicionado está muy alto? –dijo mientras se acercaba al control. – o sí claro, está un poco alto, pero no importa lo dejaré así, por las noches da mucho frío aquí. –dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía que había avanzado un poco el plan "Unión de KI" pensó con alegría Sango.

. ¿Estuvo Inuyasha aquí? –preguntó Kagome tratando de sonar cómo si no lo supiera. –no me di cuenta, no me despertó.

. Es muy considerado, quizá no te quiso despertar.

. Sí... puede ser –dijo algo celosa Kagome. Sango se dio cuenta.

. Dime... ¿has recordado algo? –preguntó, acercando una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

. Pues sí. –dijo ahora recordando lo de la caja. –recordé cuando una mujer mayor me entregó el medallón en una caja. Y me llamó Kagome... me dijo "para ti Kagome, te la mereces".

. ¿Y qué sensaciones te provocó eso?

. Pues me hizo sentir que eso era algo muy solemne, era algo muy importante para mí. –dijo con una sonrisa.

. ¿Y respecto a la voz?

. Pues era muy dulce, y también estaba emocionada. Era algo muy importante para las dos.

. Entonces eso es un gran avance. Sabemos a ciencia cierta que te llamas Kagome. Mi marido se pondrá muy feliz –dijo cómo a la pasada, para ver la reacción de Kagome.

. ¿Estás casada? –dijo con asombro Kagome. ¿Y si estuviera casada con Inuyasha? La pregunta voló por su mente, pero desapareció con la misma velocidad, al escuchar la respuesta de Sango.

. O sí, estoy casada desde hace unos cuantos meses con el doctor Miroku, e Inuyasha fue el padrino de la boda. –dijo con una sonrisa al ver el alivio en la cara de Kagome.

. O que bonito. Hacen una linda pareja –le dijo. Entonces Sango e Inuyasha no eran más que buenos amigos. Y una alegría la recorrió por completo.

. Bueno me voy, que estés bien –le dijo mientras salía de la pieza.

. ¿Y cómo te fue con esas disculpas? –le preguntó Miroku, al ver a Inuyasha llegar al casino.

. Pues... estaba durmiendo, así que no le pude decir nada. –dijo sentándose frente a su amigo.

. O... Es una lastima, ¿Y por qué no la despertaste?

. Pues... se veía muy relajada durmiendo. –dijo con un aire levemente soñador. – Además que tu sabes que me cuesta pedir... pedir... bueno, tu entiendes. –dijo un poco complicado.

. Oh, claro disculpas... eso lo tengo claro –dijo riéndose Miroku.

. ¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó Sango que venía recién llegando.

. De nada, ¿De donde vienes? –preguntó Miroku, como si no quisiera la cosa.

. Pues fui a ver cómo estaba Kagome. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –y me dijo que había recordado unas cosas.

. ¿Qué? –preguntó exaltado Inuyasha.

. Pues eso.- dijo Sango sentándose con una café en las manos. –pues me dijo que había recordado a una señora que le dio el medallón de lirio y que la llamaba Kagome, así que estabas en lo correcto y ella se llama Kagome.

. Sí, eso lo sabía. –dijo Inuyasha sin aires de grandeza. Miroku y Sango lo miraron extrañados. – no me miren así, lo sabía por simple intuición.

. Está bien, no te alteres. Yo me voy a ir a ver a Minna. Le quiero informar de esto y de los avances en KI. – dijo Sango mirando con una sonrisa a Miroku.

. Bueno cariño, después me cuentas todo. –dijo Miroku disimulando su curiosidad.

. Miroku... ¿qué es eso de KI? –preguntó Inuyasha una vez que Sango se fue.

. Oh... pues es un plan... – pero luego se corrigió – quiero decir que es una técnica para revisar el estado en que evoluciona la memoria de Kagome... –cuando vio que se la había creído agregó lo que tenía pensado desde que Kagome planteó la idea de irse del hospital. –sabes... estaba pensando que no sé que voy a hacer cuando Kagome tenga que salir del hospital. Le dije que en cuatro días se podría ir, pero el problema es que si nadie la busca, va a quedarse en la calle, exponiéndose a muchos peligros. Lamento haberle dicho tan poco tiempo, pero es que luego de eso ya no la puedo tener más tiempo aquí dentro.

. ¿Y si publicas en la policía que está perdida? Tal vez de ese modo aparezca alguien que la conozca y pueda cuidarla.

. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –dijo Miroku sarcástico. –no has pensado en algo... ¿Por qué si solo la querían violar, le iban a disparar para matarla? Hoy... pensaba con Sango que tal vez pueda pertenecer a alguna de esas mafias pequeñas que están empezando a surgir... y la deben haber tratado de eliminar.

. No crees que exageras... –dijo Inuyasha, tratando de auto convencerse. No quería pensar que ella podía estar relacionada con alguna de esas "pandillas" que habían empezado a surgir. –quizá sólo fue que ella vió la cara de la persona y trató de matarla para que no lo denunciara.

. Inuyasha... – pero al ver la cara de su amigo cambió de parecer... quizá su amigo no quería aceptar los hechos, y si así era, no habría nada que pudiera hacer, hasta que él mismo lo confirmara. –está bien. Pero de todos modos no vas a publicar la foto de ella. Si tengo razón será mejor así.

. Está bien. Bueno, yo me voy... quiero pasar a mi casa y ver a Myoga. – dijo parándose y despidiéndose de Miroku. – espero que la cuides.

. Como tú digas... como tú digas.

. Hakudoushi... quiero que vayas a la Rue Liz y me digas si ves algo fuera de lo común. Luego pasaras donde la vieja Urasue y le preguntaras si ha visto algo extraño en los últimos días. ¿Entendido? –dijo Naraku sentado en su escritorio, sus ojos rojos fulguraron en la oscura sala, en sus piernas estaba sentada Kikio, que miraba de forma extraña a Hakudoushi.

. Es necesario que vaya... en este momento tenía otros planes. –dijo mirando enojado a Naraku.

. Mira lo insolente que se ha puesto este niño ahora –dijo venenosa Kikio.

. ¿Y que sería lo que tendrías que hacer? –dijo con burla Naraku. Al ver que el rostro del albino se sonrojaba casi imperceptible para cualquier persona, unos celos irrefrenables nacieron dentro de él. – no me digas que es para buscar a esa niñata de Kagome – dijo con burla.

. No es de tu incumbencia. Si lo único que quieres es eso, entonces me voy. –dijo enojado Hakudoushi yendo hacia la puerta.

. Ve con cuidado, no sea que te vuelvas viejo tratando de encontrarla... o te lleves una desagradable sorpresa –agregó luego de escuchar el portazo.

. ¿Para qué enviaste a Hakudoushi a buscarla? No ves que si la encuentra va a saber que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver. –dijo Kikio incómoda de la situación. Hace algún tiempo que se había fijado en lo atractivo que se había vuelto este "niñito" pero no había caso con Kagome dando vueltas por aquí, ahora que al fin había "desaparecido" podía hacer que él se fijara en ella sin problemas.

. Necesito saber si está muerta o no. Si Hakudoushi va y no encuentra nada, ni Urasue le dice algo, entonces quiere decir que quizá la encontraron, y se quedaron en silencio. Si la vieja sabe algo, entonces lo más seguro fue que la hayan encontrado muerta y por eso hay más información, ya sabes que toda esa zona es la que han mandado que dominemos... no va a sospechar tanto. De todos modos sirve para saber si hay que buscarla en alguna morgue o hospital y poder enterrarla... así todo pasará al olvido rápidamente. – luego se quedó en silencio concentrado en la nada, dejando un pesado silencio en la pieza.

. Dime... ¿Hay otra cosa que te ronda... no es verdad?

. Pues... sí. Creo que no cumpliste bien con lo que te pedí. – la ira empezó a llenar a Kikio. – sé que me debí haber quedado hasta ver que estuviera bien muerta.

. ¿Y qué te hace creer que no la iba a poder matar sola? –dijo enojada Kikio.

. Pues... disparaste una sola vez, y estoy seguro que no fue ni a la cabeza ni al corazón o los pulmones.. por que dudo que sepas donde está el corazón –agregó riéndose de Kikio. Un grueso sonrojo le cubrió la cara.

. Pues... eso no importa. Estoy segura de que la maté –dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

. Y yo estoy seguro de que no. – al ver la mirada de odio de Kikio agregó con una sonrisa diabólica. – digamos que... estamos "unidos" y puedo sentir que está viva. – susurró, dándole la espalda y mirando por el gran ventanal que había en la oficina.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. continuará.;.;;;.;.;.;.;;.;.

Oh, lamento tanto la demora... pero he estado algo estresada con todo esto de los paros escolares y demases. (sí, aquí en Chile, los estudiantes hicimos una revolución gigante para conseguir una mejor educación, y me alegro que finalmente lo hayamos conseguido.)

Por el capitulo anterior no me llegaron muchos rws, pero espero que eso mejore con este. Sinceramente salió bastante largo, pero quede conforme con todo. Ahora depende de ustedes si se dan cuenta de una leva pista cucial para que entienda algo, y luego no se sorprendan.

Bueno, ahora les respondo a las pocas personas que me dejaron rws.

Ina-San: bueno, si le rompió un poco el corazón... pero ahora en este capitulo mejoro un poco la situación. Besos! Y trata de dejar los rws mas largos.

Jimena-Chan: jejeje que bien que te parezca tierno eso de los cambios de emociones... se puede decir que con esto Kagome "recupera" sus emociones por que antes de eso las tenía escondidas. Espero que siga leyendo y te siga gustando. Gracias por el rw. Besos!

Clarice: hola amiga! Que bueno que hayas tenido tiempo para leer este humilde fic. Bueno, si al fin despertó... pero sólo para llenarse de problemas. Respecto a lo de su relación... pues bastante rara, por que he querido que sientan que se conocen desde antes... y eso de la mal interpretación... no tiene nada que ver con el golpe, es sólo lo que en este capitulo se explica... además que no sabemos que experiencias pudo haber tenido antes y que la hacen un poco más sensible... supongo que lo de Naraku y Kikio dejo una marca en el inconsciente. Muchos besos y creo que tal vez mañana sábado me conecte en la tarde, y puedas hablarme de tu problemas. Muchos muchos besos tu amiga Piri-chan.

Bueno, muchos besos a todos los que se dan la paciencia de leer y... me preguntaba... hay algún hombre que lea este fic? Si lo hay por favor déjeme un rw... jejeje para saberlo.

Bueno besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, luego de casi un mes sin nada de noticias acerca de mi, vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo capitulo de este fic... Sé que tengo muy abandonados a los otros, pero... mi computadora finalmente murió luego de casi diez años conmigo... por eso el retraso... y la que escribo ahora, no es mía, si no de mi mamá y casi nunca me la presta.

Resumen: (me lo recomendó mi amiga Clarice por el mucho tiempo que me demore en actualizar) en el capitulo anterior, Sango y Miroku tienen un plan para unir a Inuyasha y Kagome. Inuyasha por su parte recordó la muerte de su padre. Kagome recordó que "alguien" le había dado el medallón. Inuyasha se fue a disculpar y le dio un beso a Kagome, quien estaba "dormida". Finalmente Naraku envió a Hakudoushi a investigar si había algo raro en la Rue Liz.

Bueno, basta de excusas y aquí está el nuevo capitulo.

&&&&&&&

Estos lugares no me agradan en lo más mínimo –susurró Hakudoushi, viendo seriamente la larga calle que se llamaba Rue Liz. –y ese bar... Liz... –aún recordaba que antes de que Kagome desapareciera tuvo que juntarse un par de veces con ella ahí. Era respecto al caso de un político corrupto que no quería retirarse de su puesto, y hubo que sacarlo del camino para que otra persona tomara su lugar. Luego de ese día no la volvió a ver, a pesar de que la buscó en el templo y en los lugares que comúnmente frecuentaba.. –definitivamente no sé que es lo que habrá sucedido, pero espero que esté bien. –una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la conocía bastante bien, desde pequeña cuando la iba a ver a su casa en el templo Higurashi, se habían hecho amigos. Y en el fondo la quería como una hermana. Siempre había logrado sacarle una sonrisa, a pesar de que los dos eran conocidos por ser demasiado serios en su trabajo. Y de igual modo estaba seguro que ella estaba bien, aún recordaba cuando tuvo que salir en su primer trabajo junto a Kikio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tarde ya, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, pero aún no recibía la llamada de Kagome contándole como le había ido en esa, su primera expedición. Hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre de su departamento.

. Kagome –susurró con temor al verla a penas sujetándose al marco de la puerta. - ¿qué te sucedió? – con rapidez la alcanzó a tomar en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

. Por favor trae un poco de alcohol y vendas –susurró Kagome mientras Hakudoushi la dejaba en el sillón. Cuando volvió junto a ella vio con asombro como se había sacado la chaqueta y parte de la blusa que estaban completamente ensangrentadas.

. Dime ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó preocupado Hakudoushi mientras limpiaba un poco la herida, que era solamente superficial.

. Pues digamos que Kikio me dio su bienvenida. –suspiró cansadamente –cuando habíamos terminado con el tipo, llegó uno de sus guardaespaldas y empezó a dispararnos. Kikio me empujo "accidentalmente" y quedé expuesta a las balas. Alcancé a tirarme al piso pero una bala me rozó.

. Que maldita víbora. –susurró con ira Hakudoushi.

. Lo peor fue que me dejo sola. Apenas y pude llegar aquí. Ya sé que tu estudiaste un poco de medicina, así que sabía que me ayudarías.

. Pues sí, me alegro que vinieras, en realidad estaba preocupado. Como aún no me habías llamado...

. Sí, gracias de verdad. Tú sabes que yo no puedo ir a ningún lugar sin levantar sospechas.

. Sí, muy conveniente eso de que Kaede nunca te halla registrado como persona.

. Pero de todas formas no son agradables las circunstancias. Que sea por que te dejaron botada en un templo, y te recogió otra mujer... no es tan agradable.

. Al menos Kaede era una buena persona.

. Pues sí, aún la extraño... –luego miró con fuerza a Hakudoushi.- ¿me puedo quedar a pasar la noche aquí? No quiero llegar al templo y quedarme sola.

. Por supuesto. –susurró, acercándola a él y protegiéndola entre sus brazos.

. Gracias, gracias por todo. –murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. Buenos días Urasue. –susurró con una mirada fría Hakudoushi. - ¿Cómo has estado?

. Pues... hasta ahí no más... no ha andado muy bien el negocio. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

. Un whisky doble. –luego de evitar la mirada extrañada de Urasue, la miró –dime ¿Has visto algo raro últimamente¿Algo que pudiera ser de _mí_ interés?

. Mmm... en realidad no. Todo ha estado bastante tranquilo. A lo más que vino a darse una vuelta por aquí, tú sabes quien... – Hakudoushi arrugó el ceño.

. ¿Quién?

. Pues... este... Inuyasha. – al decir eso Hakudoushi casi escupió el trago que había tomado.

. ¿Qué¿Qué hacía ÉL aquí?... este tipo no me gusta, y menos tiene que andar dando vueltas por aquí... me daría terror encontrármelo por aquí. –masculló finalmente.

. Pues agradéceme, por que el otro día cuando viniste con Kagome, yo lo distraje para que no los viera. Supongo que él no sabe de su existencia, ni conviene que lo sepa aún... de ese modo podrán trabajar bien por un buen tiempo. Lo noté algo distraído... pero de todas formas asustador como siempre.

. Sí... supongo... –luego la mirada de Hakudoushi cambió imperceptiblemente. –sabes... estoy preocupado... desde ese día que vine y me encontré con Kagome aquí, no la he visto en lo mas mínimo.

. ¿Y en su casa? No la has visto ahí. –preguntó extrañada Urasue.

. Pues no, fui allá ayer, pero no la encontré. También visité otros lugares, incluso pregunté por ella en las oficinas, y así y todo no supe nada de ella. De verdad que me estoy preocupando, siempre estamos en contacto, y hace casi tres días que ya no la veo.

. ¿No has pensado que le pudo suceder algo? –la mirada de Hakudoushi se oscureció.

. Sí, lo he pensado, y estoy casi seguro de que algo tuvo que ver Naraku. Lo he notado bastante raro, en especial por que fue él quien me envió aquí a averiguar si había algo raro. –un extraño silencio se apoderó de la sala.

. Así que crees que estoy raro –susurró una voz temible a sus espaldas. El terror pudo ser fácilmente percibido por Urasue. –Jajaja, veo que te asustaste –se rió Kagura, sujetándolo por la espalda.

. No sabes el susto que me diste –gruñó enojado Hakudoushi.

. Bueno nunca debes hablar mal del jefe, ya sabes que sale de donde menos lo esperas.

. Oh, Hakudoushi, ojalá hubieras visto tu cara, fue de puro terror. Y veo que tu habilidad para imitar voces está mejor que nunca –le dijo Urasue a Kagura.

. Pues sí. –rió. –sobre todo ahora que al fin me cambiaron de sección y ya no estoy ni cerca del maldito de tu jefe –le dijo a Hakudoushi. –pero bueno, no estoy aquí por eso, si no por que Kagome no hizo ayer lo que le correspondía, debió ir a visitar al contrabandista que nos había pedido unas cajitas y no las pagó, pero no apareció a buscar sus cosas, ni tampoco recibimos ninguna información de que lo haya matado por si sola. –ahora si que el temor se reflejo en los ojos de Hakudoushi.

. ¿Cómo es eso de que no apareció? Ella siempre es muy puntual, y cuando lo va a hacer ella sola avisa antes... ya sabía yo que aquí hay algo raro.

. ¿Qué, le sucedió algo? –preguntó Kagura.

. Pues desapareció, y no hay forma de que sea algo fortuito. Hace varios días que no hablo con ella, no está en su casa ni nadie sabe algo de ella.

. Relájate, yo enviaré a alguien a investigar, por otro lado puedo hablar con el Señor, he de informarle que puede que se presenten problemas. Ahora que me ascendieron me he relacionado un poco más con él, pero. –he hizo una mueca –me da tantos escalofríos el solo acercarme a él. Pero bueno Kagome es mi amiga, ya veré que puedo hacer. –colocándole la mano en el hombro como apoyo se despidió de Hakudoushi y de Urasue.

. Dulce chica... –susurró Urasue, al verla marcharse por la puerta de entrada. Ser cantinera por tanto tiempo le enseñó a reconocer lo más profundo de las almas de las personas. Hakudoushi hizo una mueca de asombro.

. Se nota que no la conoces, si tan solo la vieras trabajar por un día, estoy segura que pensarías que es cualquier cosa menos dulce. Bueno, yo también me voy, ya te conté todo, espero que si sabes algo me avises de inmediato. Adiós.

. Adiós. –una última sonrisa asomó por sus labios. –dulces chicos, definitivamente ambos muy dulces.

&&&&&&&&

_Sabes, me preocupa que cuando Kagome salga del hospital le pueda pasar algo. Estoy seguro que no fue una simple violación. ¿dónde se podrá quedar?_

Arrgg maldito Miroku, siempre lograba atormentarlo con las cosas. En esos casos era peor que Sango. Con lentitud estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de la gran casa en la que vivió mucho tiempo junto a su padre.

. ¿Y si trajera a vivir aquí a Kagome? –una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro. El imaginársela en su mesa al tomar el desayuno, el llegar a conocerla mejor... – así voy a poder ayudarla a recordar las cosas y vengarme por ella. Decidido.

. Oh, Señor Inuyasha, tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí. –dijo alegre Myoga al ver a Inuyasha entrar por la puerta trasera.

. Hola Myoga. Es cierto, es que últimamente tuve algunos asuntos que atender. –dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

. ¿Algo como qué? –preguntó suspicaz.

. Es sólo que encontré a una mujer herida en la Rue Liz y estuve con ella en el último tiempo – una pequeña sonrisa cubrió el rostro arrugado de Myoga, _quizá al fin mi señor se está enamorando _pensó con alegría.

. ¿Y cómo está ella?

. Pues perdió la memoria... herida de bala y violación. –el rostro de Myoga empalideció. –a propósito, me gustaría que en tres días más esté preparada una de las habitaciones de invitados.

. ¿Y por qué? – preguntó intrigado Myoga. –No me diga que va a traer aquí a la mujer –dijo riéndose.

. Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia –gruñó algo sonrojado Inuyasha mientras salía de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación.

. Jajaja –rió Myoga alegre, al ver que quizá una de las últimas voluntades de su Amo se haría realidad. Su hijo Inuyasha al fin feliz.

&&&&&

. Ese Myoga… tan entrometido como siempre. –susurró con una sonrisa al llegar al final de las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso. (N.A: quiero hacer una aclaración, digamos que Inuyasha es muy, muy rico, y por lo tanto su _casa_ más bien es como una mansión… de tres pisos y su pieza está en el segundo piso). –pero se nota que se preocupa por mí.

De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron al ver la gran puerta de madera oscura. Con cuidado coloco su mano encima y la acarició, como si la sintiera viva.

. Papá… aún no estoy listo para entrar… -y con lentitud se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al final del pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio.

&&&

La pesada puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver su gran cama al centro de la habitación.

. Ahh… que cómodo es volver a mi pieza tranquilo. –murmuraba mientras se acostaba quedándose dormido de inmediato… estaba en su casa, no tenía de que preocuparse, aquí estaba a salvo por completo.

&&&

. ¿Y? Sango, cuéntanos todo. –dijo emocionada Minna, mientras se sentaban cada uno en una silla, Sango Miroku y ella.

. Bueno, pues tengo una idea de que pasó en esa pieza… por que… Inuyasha salió completamente sonrojado! –gritó con alegría. – y cuando entré, pues Kagome estaba en las misma condiciones… aunque lo más obvio es que lo van a dejar en secreto, por que Kagome me dijo que ella estaba durmiendo cuando entró él, y que no se había dado cuenta. Y por otro lado… ella se puso celosa de mí, creyó que yo era algo de Inuyasha… aunque cuando se lo aclaré sonrío bastante. –luego ambas mujeres miraron a Miroku.

. Dinos, que fue lo que tú sacaste de Inuyasha.

. Bueno… pues… Sango, tú me conoces, y usé el método más antiguo… la culpabilidad. –luego de ver el rostro extrañado de ambas aclaró. –pues le dije que no tenía por que enojarse, si sólo le estaba poniendo el medallón, o si había algo más. De ese modo se le convence de que nosotros creímos que esa imagen era de lo más normal.

. Ahh, vaya, que buena idea. –dijo Sango.

. ¿Y qué hicieron respecto a lo que va a pasar cuando ella se tenga que ir del hospital? –preguntó Minna.

. Pues, yo le comenté a Inuyasha, y le dejé en claro lo que pensaba, ahora sólo queda esperar a que él empiece a convencerse de que tengo razón y ya van a ver cómo le va a decir que se vaya con él. –una sonrisa algo lujuriosa cubrió su rostro. Y de inmediato la voz de Sango se hizo presente.

. DEJA DE HACER ESO!

. Ejjmm… hey! Aún sigo aquí –la voz irritada de Minna los detuvo de su pelea. –bueno, yo ahora tengo un plan… malévolo, para hacer que puedan hablar… -con ojos brillosos miró a Miroku. -¿Tú crees que para mañana Kagome ya camine?

. En realidad, yo creo en el transcurso de la noche ya va a estar mejor, y mañana va a poder caminar perfectamente.

. ¿Sango, tú crees que Inuyasha venga mañana?

. Pues, sí, está preocupado por Kagome, lo más seguro es que sí…

. Entonces –y los ojos negros de Minna brillaron en la oscuridad de la sala –esto es lo que vamos a hacer. – y los susurros llenaron la habitación, hasta que una risa malévola de los tres lo interrumpió.

&&&&

Aún estaba preocupada por lo que Hakudoushi le había dicho. Había alcanzado a conocer un poco a Kagome, aunque no sabía bien para que la usaba Naraku, esperaba que no le haya sucedido nada, por dos razones… es muy buena trabajando como saldadora (de cuentas) y por que Hakudoushi de verdad estaba preocupado por ella. Aunque un leve rayo de enojo la cruzó al ver la preocupación de él, luego se tranquilizó.

Estaba en la zona a un par de cuadras del Támesis, cerca de la calle Clerkenwell, y cerca de la corte de criminales. Realmente se asombraba de lo audaz del fundador de la mafia, al estar cerca de la corte, y de una zona céntrica, se aseguraba de que alguien sospechoso sería atrapado rápidamente por la policía, de ese modo, ellos sin saberlo protegían a una de las mafias más peligrosas del país.

Con cuidado entró a la casa de tres pisos de estructura antigua, y un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Al final del pasillo del segundo piso estaba en el más absoluto silencio, sentada en una silla junto a la puerta que llevaba al tercer piso, una joven vestida de blanco, por completo. Su cabello rubio, casi blanco la observaba expectante con sus grandes ojos negros sin expresión.

. Buenas noches Kanna. –murmuró Kagura, lentamente, tratando de no romper el silencio.

. Buenas noches Kagura. – dijo de igual modo la joven. –¿no crees que es tarde para venir… por aquí?

. Necesito ver al Señor –agregó sin decir nada más, si algo había aprendido bien con Naraku era nunca dar explicaciones a nadie.

. Sí tú quieres pasar… -agregó con tono neutro que le puso la piel de gallina a Kagura.

. Sí, por eso estoy aquí. –en ese momento comenzaron a sonar, algo lejanas, las campanadas que indicaban la una de la noche, según el reloj de la catedral de Saint Paul, que se encontraba cerca. Con temor abrió la puerta y subió lentamente hasta llegar a la última. Con un poco de temblor golpeó una vez la puerta, esperando en ansioso silencio hasta que llegó la orden desde adentro.

. Entre!. –esa voz tan dura, y suave a la vez, al mismo tiempo intimidante.

. Buenas noches Señor… -pero no alcanzó a concluir, al ser interrumpida.

. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con dureza.

. Yo… -un trago duro de pasar el temor que sentía por él –necesitaba decirle que uno de los nuestros ha desaparecido.

. ¿Y? –preguntó con indiferencia. -¿Quién es… es útil al menos?

. Ella, ella era una de las mejores saldadoras que he utilizado. Una persona de otra sección me ha comentado que… -pero se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que si culpaba a Naraku, Hakudoushi sería a quien se le echaría la culpa, y lo más seguro sería que lo terminaran por matar.

. No te quedes en silencio –susurró con ira.

. Me comentó que ella hace tres días que no da señales de vida.

. Un largo tiempo… - una mueca vacía adornó su rostro, mientras se acercaba a la única ventana que había en la habitación.

. Señor, me gustaría poder saber si cuento con su permiso para averiguar algo sobre ella. Prometo que no interferiré con el resto de los negocios, Señor.-le dijo lentamente, tratando de no mostrase muy ansiosa.

. Está bien. Ya que aseguras que es tan buena te lo permito, pero no quiero que se descuide ningún otro asunto. –susurró destilando una suave amenaza, mientras se giraba hacia la ventana, para mirar en silencio la luna.

. Gracias, Señor… -pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

. Vete… -sus fríos ojos dorados destellaron con furia. Antes de decir algo más Kagura ya se había esfumado de su habitación.

&&&&&& continuará&&&&&&&

Ahhhh! Vaya, al fin pude terminar este capitulo, aunque salió bastante cortito, está bien, me deja contenta… bueno, primero que todo…. De todos los rws que me llegan en ninguno me han planteado la posibilidad que vayan descubriendo el secreto de este fic…

Por eso que si re leen este fic, quizás lleguen a darse cuenta de lo que me refiero…y si no… pues denme todas sus hipótesis, que me gustaría que me dijeran si se van dando cuenta de algo…. Escondido… que hay por aquí.

Bueno, ahora paso a responderlos rws:

Kikio-90210: gracias por tu rw, y aunque me demoré, pues aquí al fin está la conti. Besos!

InA-SaN: querida onee-chan… bueno, si se parece un poco a Kill Bill, aunque nunca quise eso… ¬¬ pero bueno . Ahora si! Ese beso de estos dos estuvo genial, pero ya van a venir más… incluido ese ansiado lemon jejeje .… (cara de pervertidoku) bueno aquí está la conti… ajajajja se nota que leiste mal… la prima no era de Sango era de Miroku, y pues si, nuestro querido Inuyasha que defiende a Sango. Jejejej y respecto a Kikio, pues ya vendran mas cosas tontas por su parte, no te preocupes, que aún les queda una visita al hospital… ejjejeje… bueno besos!

Clarece: que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo… ahora respecto a lo del beso… pues digamos que si fue así… fue solo por esa sensación de que la conoce desde antes, y que fue un amor a primera vista! Bueno, como te das cuenta… pues si que él planea llevarsela a su casa… y respecto al lemon.. yo creo que en un par de capitulos más, aunque se vine un lime que va a estar bastante bueno…. Ahora con lo de Kikio, jajaja si, definitivamente me cae pesimo, y pues era obvio que no la iba dejar ser buena, pero jejeje al igual que a mi hermana, te digo que esperes un poco, que luego vas a ver como la dejo en ridículo jejeje (risa malévola) bueno, espero verte pronto por el msn, y aprovecha el tiempo con tus padres… a propósito, te quería pedir que entres a mi profile y leas mi fic la promesa final, no la has leído por que está en otro categoría, te lo agradecería un montón. Bueno besos!

aKai iNaZuMa: bueno, no sé si tu deseo que Naraku y Kikio no encuentren nunca a Kag y Inu no se podrá hacer realidad. Pero no te preocupes que aún falta un poco. Espero que todos tus problemas se mejoren, y pues nos veremos! Besos!

dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta: holas! Bueno eso del lemon fue un error… jejeje pero vendrá, luego vendrá… jajaja bueno creo que Naraku ya se lo dejo claro que no la había matado, pero ya veremos que va a pasar al final… jejeje. Espero que todos tus problemas con el sexo opuesto se solucionen… por que aunque son un mal… son un mal necesario… lamentablemente…. Bueno, lo mejor que puedes hacer es animarte salir un poco, y quién sabe, en una de esas te encuentras con alguien que no te haga sufrir… bueno, mil besos y arriba el animo, que todo pasa por algo, en una de esas hasta conoces a alguien mejor… bueno, besos y montón de abrazos!

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que ahora que les dije que hay un secreto escondido, empiezen a fijarse más, haber si en una de esas llegan a descubrir cual es…

Bueno, besos a todas (si, ya me convencí de que no hay hombres que lean mi fic T-T y yo que quería conocer a alguno…)

Atte. Piri-Chan.Anti-Kikio (muerte al cadáver andante!)

PD: todos los datos de la calle, la corte y la catedral, son gracias a la magia de internet y un mapa que encontré, así que todo eso es real... de verdad existe.


End file.
